Family Bonding
by Son Chiyu
Summary: Just a lot of kawaii Son Family moments! Goku and Chichi have 2 daughters and 3 sons? Btw, The 1st chapter is kind of a songfic using 'Remember Everything' by Five Finger Death Punch. May be more. No like, no read. Plz R&R!
1. Gohan the Honey Bee!

It was a cold winter day on Mt. Paozu. Goku and Chichi were sleeping, until…

**THUD!**

**SMASH!  
**"Waaaaaa!"

They sat up in a heartbeat, and ran downstairs. That's when their eyes fell upon the scene before them; 3 year old Gohan crying on the floor, surrounded by broken glass, covered in honey.

"Gohan! What happened, buddy?"

"I-I was-looking f-for my-art stuff mommy took yesterday, and–when-I tried to-move the-honey, I fell and then it fell, too!"

Gohan continued to cry. So, Goku went and picked him up; careful not to step in the glass. Despite being covered in honey, Goku held him close and cradled him.

"Don't worry, Gohan. Daddy's gotcha. Ready for a bath, bud?"

Gohan nodded as he tried to wipe his eyes, but instead rubbed more honey onto his face. Goku and Chichi laughed as Gohan got frustrated and gave up. After the bath, Goku got Gohan dressed after him and Chichi got dressed, and then they set off on an adventure! Down the mountain a bit, they rested against a big willow tree; well Goku and Chichi were… Gohan refused to go by the 'monster', so he went to pick some flowers. He made Chichi a flower crown, and him and Goku found a bunny. After a few minutes, Gohan fell asleep holding the bunny. Goku slowly removed the bunny from Gohan's arms and let it run back to its hole. Then, he picked up Gohan and woke Chichi so that they could go home. Once there, Goku went and laid down with Gohan because he wouldn't loosen up his iron-grip. Goku knew better than to even **_try_** to get him to let go!

***-Flashback-*****_Gohan and Goku had just come back from training. Gohan had passed out half way through the walk back home due to lack of energy. When they got home, and after Chichi's lecture on how to parent, Goku went to put Gohan down in bed to get the bath water going. He got him in his bed, but couldn't get him to let go of him. Once he thought he was in the clear, he noticed that Gohan had ripped off a piece of his Gi, and due to how much it hung down, it was a lot! *-End of Flashback-* _**

_'__That's my boy!' _Goku thought proudly before falling asleep alongside Gohan.

"-oku! Goku? Come on, wake up!"

"Chichi? What time is it?"

"5:00 pm. You and Gohan have been sleeping for a while and I don't want him to sleep in too late; then he'll never go to sleep tonight."

Goku rolled over and started to shake Gohan.

"Wake up buddy. Come on."

Gohan rolled over. "Daddy?"

Goku smiled at his son. "Yep. Come on. D'you want fish tonight?"

Gohan's face lightened up. "YEAH!"

***-Time Skip-After Dinner-* **

"Come on Gohan! We've got some T.V time before bed! Mommy gave us an extra hour so we can watch out show!"

Right after he finished his sentence, little feet came padding down the stairs and instantly next to Goku on the couch. He lifted Gohan onto his lap and Gohan leaned back and got comfy. Chichi came by and gave them both a kiss on the cheek as they bid her a goodnight. After about 45 minutes, the end credits played. That might've been Goku's favorite part of this episode. He knew there were boring episodes, but come ON! He decided to quietly sing the tune as he rocked Gohan completely to sleep.

"Oh, dear mother, I love you .I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough. Dear father, forgive me. 'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up. In my heart I know I failed you. But you left me here alone."

Chichi came down in need of a drink of water. Instead, she found the cutest thing ever! Goku was singing to Gohan! She whipped out her camera and started to record.

"If I could hold back the rain. Would you numb the pain? 'Cause I remember everything. If I could help you forget.  
Would you take my regrets? 'Cause I remember everything! Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me. For never standing by you or being by your side. Dear sister, please don't blame me. I only did what I thought was truly right  
It's a long and lonely road. When you know you walk alone. If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain? 'Cause I remember everything. If I could help you forget. Would you take my regrets? 'Cause I remember everything. I feel like running away, I'm still so far from home. You say that I'll never change. But what the f-."

Goku looked to make sure he was asleep; still glad he avoided using profanity. He laughed as he skillfully and carefully shifted Gohan, now humming the song. Apparently, he didn't notice Chichi or her camera_. _

_'__Just wait 'til I show Bulma this!' _She thought as she stopped recording to quench her thirst.

When Goku came back down, Chichi almost gave him a heart attack.

"Geez, Chi! Ya scared me!"

They both laughed as they went up to bed after turning the T.V off.


	2. Fever Reducer?

It was close to maybe 3 or 4 in the morning when Gohan woke up crying. He knew Mommy would get mad at him for waking her up, so he'd go wake Daddy up instead. He ran into Mommy and Daddy's room in hopes of getting away from the 'monsters'. When he got in the room he continued to run until he reached Daddy's side of the bed. He got up onto the bed, sat on Goku's stomach, and shook him by the shoulders.

"Daddy *sniffle* Daddy! *sniffle sniff* Daaaaddy!" Goku cracked an eye open before fully sitting up.

"What's wrong, Buddy. You okay? What's wrong?"

"Th-the monsters almost got me!"

Goku stifled a laugh as he looked at his son.

_'__So innocent'_ he thought. _'Maybe too innocent?'_

Goku lifted him and rocked him.

"Shhh. It's okay. Don't worry, Daddy will protect you."

He did this until Gohan looked up at him.

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?"

Goku, still tired, agreed. He had laid him in between him and Chichi, but that didn't stop Gohan from cuddling up against Goku.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too Gohan."

"Goodnight."

"G'night bud."

After that, they both dozed off; Gohan now knowing that Daddy would save him **and** Mommy from the 'monsters'.

***-Time Skip: Morning 9:00 am.-* **

Chichi rolled over expecting to cuddle with her husband but instead got an armful of toddler. She opened her eyes to Gohan tangled up in Goku's arms. She smiled as she moved and cuddled them both before going back to sleep. Of all things they could've woke to, they woke up to Gohan's sneeze. Well… It was going to be a long day. Goku and Chichi sat up. Chichi went to start breakfast and Goku got Gohan up. As soon as he sat up, he bolted to the bathroom in Goku and Chichi's room. He was sick to his stomach. Goku walked in behind and rubbed his back. Tears threatened to fall from the young demi-Saiyan's eyes, and that's exactly what they did, too.

"It's okay, Gohan. You're okay, baby boy."

After Gohan stopped, Goku hugged him until he stopped crying. He carried him downstairs with a few blankets and a thermometer, still softly shushing his sobs. Chichi stopped what she was doing; remembering to turn everything off first. She walked up and silently observed. He laid Gohan down, covered him up with one blanket, used the others as a pillow, and stuck the thermometer in his mouth and under his tongue. When it beeped, it said 107.6® Fahrenheit (42® Celsius). Goku told Chichi, who once again scared him, and they ventured to Bulma's! When there, Bulma was happy to see them, and Chichi was glad to have her camera on her. Gohan was sleeping with his head on Goku's shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist, one hand around his neck, another hand in Goku's. Chichi snapped a picture, drawing Goku from his thoughts. He said hello to Bulma as she lead them inside. They told her what was wrong, and she wrote down instructions, gave Goku a bottle of medicine, and gave them to Goku. He bid them farewell. Chichi stayed behind to show Bulma what she recorded last night.

"It's absolutely adorable!"

Bulma coed an occasional 'aww!' She was right… It was adorable… Also surprising. Who knew Goku could sing? Bulma kinda wanted to test it out on Vegeta to see if it was a Saiyan thing, or if Goku just had a good voice. Who knows? Could it be both?

"Hey, Vegeta!?"

Vegeta came downstairs in his pink shirt.

"What is it, woman?" Bulma shook her head in disgrace. No. I was wondering if I could test something on you later."

"No."

Bulma thought for a minute.

"I want to test something about Saiyan blood."

Before she even finished her sentence his eyes were already bulging out of his head as he nodded. She nodded once and continued to talk to Chichi.

***-Setting Change: Son Residence-***

Goku laid Gohan down on the couch and was on the right side in front of the T.V. Gohan eventually turned his head and laid down on Goku's lap; not that he minded. After giving him some fever reducer, he stroked Gohan's hair until he fell asleep. Goku tapped his foot and waited for Chichi. She _did_ say she'd be with Bulma for a while. He sighed as he decided a nap with Gohan wouldn't hurt anyone or anything.

***-Time Skip: 2 ½ Hours Later-* **

Goku woke up, and still no Chichi. Gohan woke up and apparently noticed that, too.

"Where's Mommy at, Daddy"

Then he got wide-eyed and started to cry.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

He crawled to Goku and sobbed into his chest.

"Is-she-gonna come-back?"

Goku chuckled. He really thought _Chichi_ wouldn't come back.?

"Of course she'll come back. As mad as she'll ever get, she still loves us very much. She can't _ever_ leave us alone!" Gohan still continued to sob.

_'__Maybe he's still kinda sick?' _

"Hey, buddy? You hungry?"

Gohan shrugged while sniffling.

"Do you want **_anything_** to eat? At all?

" Gohan nodded.

"Whatcha want, buddy?"

"Peanut Butter and Honey Samwich!"

Goku laughed.

"Gohan, say 'Sand-Witch'."

"Samwich"

"Okay. One 'Peanut Butter and Honey 'Samwich' comin' up!"

After a few failed attempts, Gohan finally got his 'Samwich'. Goku watched him to see for signs of regurgitating. So far so good. Wait, never mind. He's up and running to the bathroom! Goku ran after Gohan.

_'__Poor baby'_ Goku thought as he rubbed Gohan's back.


	3. Einstein or Einsteinia?

Gohan woke up; not remembering anything that happened or when he went to sleep. But he did noticed he was being carried and he could hear Mommy talking to someone on the phone. That must mean Daddy was holding him. Chichi ran over and hugged Goku. Gohan lifted his head and looked at Goku.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Who was Mommy talking to? Why are you guys so excited?"

Goku looked at Chichi, then back at Gohan.

"We'll go talk in your room, k Gohan?"

He nodded. When in there, Goku closed the door all the way, and sat with Gohan on his bed.

"What do you wanna talk 'bout, Daddy?"

"Guess what, Gohan?"

"What? What?!"

Goku smiled the widest he had since he found out Chichi would let him train Gohan.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby!"

Gohan didn't know what to say! Or do, for that matter. Goku watched the emotions pass on his face. First he was surprised, then mad, then happy, scared, then he stopped on sad. "

What's wrong?"

"Well, what about me?"

"What d'you mean, Gohan?"

Gohan looked up; even sadder then he was before.

"You guys won't fr'get about me, will you?"

Tears started to fall.

"Gohan."

Goku lifted him.

"Of _course_ we won't! We love you! Don't think for a _second_ we wouldn't love you because a new baby's coming. Okay?"

Gohan cried more and sat on Goku's lap; head in his chest.

"Okay."

After their talk, they went downstairs.

"Mommy."

"Yes Gohan?"

"Can we *yawn* write down baby names?"

The two smiled and all three sat down with a paper and pencils. They wrote a t chart; one side said _'boys'_, other side said _'girls'_.

"Okay Gohan… Got a boy name at all?"

Gohan thought for a minute.

"How about… Uhmm... What about Goshen?"

Goku smiled and nodded.

"Now, what about a girl?"

Gohan already knew one.

"Chiyu."

Chichi and Goku smiled.

"How long've you been thinking of that one, Honey?"

"Since a few weeks ago."

"Oh, is that so?"

Gohan nodded.

"Okay. Now, what about you, Mommy? What boy name do you think?"

"Hmm, well, let's see. For a boy, I'd say Einstein, and for a girl, I'd say Einsteinia." Goku watched Gohan struggle to write out the difficult names. They looked at each other for a few moments before Gohan finally asked Goku about names.

"If it's a boy, Goten, and if it's a girl, I'd say Chiyo."

Chichi smiled.

"Okay, so should we take votes, now?"

The boys nodded. After talking some things through, they decided on Goten for a boy, and Chiyu for a girl. By the time they were done, it was 8 o'clock. After their fish dinner, Gohan went to sleep.

"Hey Chi?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"I found a movie, and it looks pretty interesting."

"What's it called?"

"Birdbox. We can't let Gohan watch it though."

Chichi looked at him; puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Rated R."

"Oh."

***-Time Skip: 2 hours and 4 minutes later-***

"Would you look at that? You actually picked out a good movie?"

"I always do."

"Sure you do."

"You ready for bed?" Chichi nodded. But as soon as Goku stood up…

"DADDY!"

He ran up the stairs and into Gohan's room; Chichi not too far behind.

"What's wrong, Gohan?!"

"I'm scared!"

Both adults let out a sigh of relief.

"C'mere, Gohan."

Gohan ran up to Goku; still crying.

"You're okay, Gohan. Daddy and Mommy are here."

Gohan, once again due to his iron grip, slept with Goku and Chichi. Despite the few times Chichi and Goku got up in the middle of the night because she got sick **(A.N because she's pregnant)** Gohan remained asleep. As usual, Gohan was the first one awake, this time at 5:30 a.m. But, instead of waking up Mommy or Daddy, he went to his room to color, where he eventually fell asleep.

***-Time Skip: 6:30 a.m.-* **

Goku woke up, feeling a heat signature missing for a significant amount of time. He opened his eyes to expect Chichi to be in the bathroom, but found that Gohan was gone instead. He got up in a heartbeat. Where was Gohan?!

_'__I know that wasn't a dream'_

He got up and looked in his and Chichi's bathroom. Nope. The bathroom down the hall? No. Guest room. Not there either. Gohan's room. No. Wait. Yes. Thank Kami! He went over to him and he was shivering. Oh right, he was still sick. He picked him up, swaddled him, and rocked him. Gohan woke up, and quietly wrapped his arms around Goku. Goku retaliated by leaning his head against his.

"What're you doing in here? I thought you slept with me and Mommy?"

Gohan yawned and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I did, but I woke up and I didn't wanna wake you and Mommy up, so I came in here to color."

"Oh."

Goku set Gohan down to look at the pictures he colored. After looking at two of them, he turned around to praise him. But instead of that, he found Gohan running to the bathroom. When he ran in after him, he realized he'd have a hard time keeping his breakfast down, today. He sighed.

"Here we go again."


	4. Kame House, here we come!

***-Time Skip: 10 months-* **The son family was enjoying the cool autumn day right outside of their home. Gohan was sitting on Goku's lap, Chichi on Goku's side. Everything was peaceful and quiet... That is, until the baby started to cry.

"*sigh* I'll be back Chichi, Gohan."

They nodded as he got up to tend to the wailing baby. As soon as Goku stepped into the room, he went to his son's bedside and lifted him.

"What's the matter, now? Do you wanna go outside?"

At the mentioning of outside, Goshen started to giggle.

"Alright. We might as well bring sissy, too, huh?"

Now Goshen started to laugh. **(A.N one of the hardy baby laughs that go viral on YouTube.) **Goku laughed and walked to Chiyu's crib; still with Goshen.

"Come on, baby girl, get up. Wanna go outside with Bubba?"

She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes, as if not convinced yet.

"Mommy's out there, and Goshen's going, too!"

She sat up, but slowly.

"Daddy's gonna be out there."

With the mention of everyone; especially Daddy, she reached for Goku.

"Come on. Let's go!"

Goku shouted as he shuffled out of the room sideways; causing the babies to squeal in laughter.

***-Setting change: Outside-***

"What is your father doing? He's been in there for a while."

Just after she finished her sentence, she heard the babies squeal with Goku's laughter following. They both laughed. Goku sat down in between Gohan and Chichi; handing Chichi baby Goshen. Gohan sat on Goku's right leg, and Chiyu on his left.

_'__You know, I haven't seen Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, or Tien. I'm gonna go today. Maybe Chichi will let me take Gohan and the twins!' _

"Hey Chi?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"D'you think I could take the kids with me somewhere today?"

Chichi stared back in half anger and half relief.

"Fine. But I swear to Kami if they get hurt-"

"Don't worry, nothing'll happen! I'm just taking them to see Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien!"

"Goku, do you think I'm stupid? I know Roshi's there, too! I won't have him be a bad influence on my children!"

"Chichi, do you honestly think I'd let _Roshi _influence any of _our_ kids? I mean, it may be funny sometimes, but it doesn't mean it's okay."

Chichi just stared blankly.

_'__Who would've thought he'd say something so intelligible?' _

"Besides, you'd kill everyone on that island and me if I let him ruin your visions for the kids." _'_

_That's Goku. He says something incredibly smart, then backs it up with something completely stupid.' _

She giggled. Goku was confused.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just be careful with them, okay?"

"Okay. Gohan, go get dressed. We're going to Kame House!"

"Where's that? _What's _that?"

"You'll see!"

Gohan's face lit up as he ran into his room.

"Let's get dressed, my little selfsame babies!"

_'__WHERE IS HE LEARNING THIS?'_

Chichi was sooo confused. When did he start to learn big words? Well, big words for him. All four came out. Gohan's hair combed, and wearing his 'study clothes' as she called them. Babies' hair were… Decent. As good as they'd get. Both wearing matching outfits, but reversed colors. They were FINALLY wearing the right clothes. Goku, well… He was Goku.

"You're not going to wear anything else?"

"No, why?"

"Nevermind. Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course we will, Chi. Nimbus!"

The bustling yellow cloud came up to Goku's knees, A.k.a Gohan's head. He just laughed and hugged it. Goku got on, babies on both sides, and Gohan in the middle.

"Say bye to Mommy!"

Gohan said bye, Goshen just waved, and Chiyu yelled gibberish and waved. Chichi waved back and laughed.

"Good. Now I can get some work done."

**(A.N Okay guys, I know Radditz should be coming today, but I don't have the heart for him to take the twins, so I'll reschedule his meeting. Also, I forgot about the time frame, so I had to fix chapter two. And, well, you'll see. Btw, Bulma's pregnancy was wiped from this part. Trunks'll be born, just not now. Same with Goten.) **

***-Time skip: 10 minutes-* **

"Look, there's the Kame House!"

They arrived and touched down. First Gohan, then Goku with the twins.

"Hey, is anybody home?!"

Everyone walked outside.

"Goku?"

"Hi!"


	5. Daddy!

"Wow, it's been a while, huh old friend!"

"Sure has, Krillin."

Then Krillin took note of the two babies he was holding and the child hiding behind his legs. Why were they there?

"Hey, Goku?"

"What's up Krillin?"

"Did you take up babysitting or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no. These are my kids. Gohan, say hello."

Gohan poked his head out from behind his legs.

"Hi."

Bulma smiled and got closer. Gohan hid while she bent down

"How old are you, Gohan?"

He counted on his fingers and held up 4.

"I'm four and a half, miss."

"Is that so?" "

So, you named him after your old grandpa, huh?"

"Yeah. He also has the four-star Dragon Ball."

"Oh, that's cool! It's the real deal! So, what do you want to be when you grow up, Gohan?"

"An orthopedist."

"Oh. Well, you don't want to be like your Dad?"

"I do, but Mommy never lets me train with Daddy."

"Oh. Well, do you have any friends?"

"No. Mommy says friends will keep me from learning. But Daddy says friends are good."

Bulma just looked at Goku.

"He's four, and has no friends?"

Goku looked troubled.

"Yeah… Chichi's too controlling with who can and can't be in his social life. I don't like that I hardly ever have a say in his life. I'm changing that when I get home later."

Bulma smiled in reassurance.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking a stand, Goku."

Goku smiled.

"Well, who are these two?"

"Oh, these two? This is Goshen, the little brat, and this is Chiyu, the Daddy's Girl. Ya wanna hold one, Krillin?"

Krillin hesitantly nodded as Goku handed him Goshen.

"Which one's this?"

"That's Goshen. Finally, my hand is free!"

The whole group laughed. Turtle came to Gohan and rubbed his head lightly against his leg.

"AH!" He ran and hid behind Goku.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

Goku asked while picking him up. Gohan pointed to turtle and then buried his face into his neck.

"It's alright Gohan, that's just turtle!" Gohan looked out of the corner of his eye; head slightly tilted, then turned back. Goku sighed a tired and stressful sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I _just_ had my arm free."

All laughed until Goshen reached for Goku. He once again sighed. "Well, when all else fails, NIMBUS!" The bustling yellow cloud was once again at Goku's side.

"Okay. Gohan, do ya wanna sit on Nimbus?"

"No, I wanna stay with you, Daddy!"

"Okay. Chiyu, D'you wanna sit on Nimbus by Daddy?"

She laughed and clapped.

"Then that's a yes!"

Goku sat her down.

"Okay Nimbus, just stay here with me, please."

Goku took Goshen from Krillin. Until Goshen reached for Chiyu.

"You're a confusing kid, y'know that?"

He sat Goshen with Chiyu. Gohan was now in the center of his chest.

"Gohan, will you **_please_** sit on Nimbus? Daddy's been holding kids all day long!"

"I guess."

Gohan sat on Nimbus with his legs open because of the littles. Chiyu sat near Gohan's left thigh and Goshen near his right.

"Look, Daddy, I'm just like you!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Man, it really has been a while."

"Yep. Why don't you ever come to see this old man?"

Goku laughed while thinking.

"Well, as you know, Chichi doesn't want anything to come between Gohan and his studies, and she'll end up the same with them. But, I needed to wait for Gohan to be old enough. I was completely sure when he was like 3 ½, but Chichi said she was pregnant. This one had seemed different, so I didn't want to leave her home alone. The, after _they_ were born, I had to wait 'til they were old enough, too. So here we are."

Bulma stared blankly at Goku and smiled softly.

". I'm glad you went with your gut."

"Yeah… Just make it one big trip! Well, I mean with the twins. I understand Chichi will want the twins to be home, but Gohan's going to be here with me a lot more. Same with the twins when they're maybe 2 or 3."

Roshi decided to jump back into the conversation.

"So, you'll be here more? Does that mean we'll be training Gohan now?"

Goku smirked. **_Smirked_**. All made note of this.

"Yeah. He needs to learn to control his Ki. Or else he could hurt himself not knowing how to control the mass amount of Ki he's storing."

Roshi looked at Gohan and noticed his tail. Seemed the others noticed, too.

"He has a tail!?"

"Yeah, like I did when I was his age."

"Has he always had it?"

"Yeah, since he was born."

"Has he ever looked at a full moon?"

Goku thought. "No, we all go to bed pretty early. Why?"

Everyone raised their hands and dismissed it.

"Daddy."

Goku didn't recognize that voice. It sounded like Gohan when he said his… first…words. Goku turned to see Gohan staring wide-eyed at Chiyu. Then they heard it again.

"Daddy!"

Goku slowly smiled.

"Did… Did she just… Did she just say 'Daddy'?"

Everyone smiled and nodded. He walked up to her and asked her.

"Chiyu, can you say 'Daddy'?"

"Daddy!"

He smiled and picked her up.

"She said it! Yes!"

He threw her in the air.

"Hey guys, whaddya say we do this for longer tomorrow?"

Bulma laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I bet Chichi will want to hear that. Speaking of first words, what was Gohan's first word?"

"Momma." T

hen they all got on the little cloud and yelled their farewells. After Goku was out of earshot they started to laugh.

"You think he's going to tell her this in cold blood?" Krillin nodded.

"Yep. Wanna go get something to eat? I'm getting tired of Roshi's cooking."

Krillin said, whispering the last part. Bulma nodded, uncapsuled her plane, and they hopped in to fly to the city.


	6. Daddy's Girl

Goku and Gohan ran through the door and into the house. Chichi was in the kitchen.

"Chichi! Chiyu said her first word!"

Chichi ran up to them.

"What'd she say?"

"Say it again, Chiyu!"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Goku pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! She did it!"

"Let's see if she'll say Mommy."

Chichi bent down. "Chiyu, can you say 'Mommy'?"

"Daddy!"

Goku shifted her on his left side.

"Chiyu, say 'Mommy'."

"Daddy!"

"That went as expected!"

Chichi slumped. "I was hoping she'd say it."

"Mommy?"

Both parents lifted their heads toward Goshen.

"Mommy."

"Yes! That's 2 to 1, Goku! Ha!"

Goku shrugged and shifted Chiyu.

"At least I know she's a Daddy's girl! Isn't that right, Babygirl?"

She squealed and laughed.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to give her a bath, and then Gohan, Goshen and I will take a bath. Is that okay, Chi?"

"Don't worry about Chiyu, she and I will take one later."

"Alright. Gohan, let's get ready."

Then he reached to Goshen.

"Let's get you ready, too, my little bean!"

"Yay!"

Goku laughed. Who would've thought his next word would be 'yay'? Chiyu reached for Goku while trying to get free from Chichi's grasp.

"No, you have to stay with Mommy. Daddy has to take a bath."

She looked at Chichi, then to where Goku was, the back to Chichi. Uh-oh. She's seen that face before. She was going to throw a… a… _tantrum._ Now, take Goku's word for it, she hardly ever threw tantrums, but when someone keeps her from Daddy, she goes off and doesn't stop until he picks her up or is right at her feet. Well, in her case she's at his feet. Good thing Goku has good hearing. He was over there in a towel within 2 minutes. He lifted her into his arms and held her close.

"What's wrong, Babygirl?"

She cuddled into his chest and continued crying.

"Ooh, my baby. You're okay, my little sunshine."

After like, 10 minutes, she passed out. Goku made sure to tuck her in… Just in case she woke up. Then the three boys continued to make their way to the outside 'tub'. They all relaxed in the barrel. Until Chichi came running out with Chiyu in her arms and a worried look on her face.

"Goku, something's wrong!"

Goku sat up quickly with Goshen. "What is it?"

"Chiyu. She. I can't get her up."

Goku grabbed her and dunked under water for a split second and brought her back. He looked down to see her eyes wide and the air fill with laughter.

"Don't worry, Chi. She's a pretty hard sleeper after she throws her tantrums."

Chichi laughed.

"Well, you might as well get her in, too."

Goku laughed as all five talked; Chichi being the only one out of the barrel, or 'makeshift tub' as Gohan liked to call it. Speaking of Gohan, he was the one who took note of that.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Gohan?"

"Why aren't you in the makeshift tub?"

Chichi's eyes widened as she quickly looked at Goku. Then she looked away because she knew he wouldn't know what to say, either.

"Well, Gohan. Umm. We-"

"What your Mommy's trying to say is that girls don't usually bathe with boys. Mommies and little boys can't take baths together unless the little boy is her son **_and _**he's a baby. You're not a baby, are you?"

Gohan shook his head violently.

"Exactly. Besides, Mommy's going to take a bath and Daddy's making dinner tonight! I need you to help me get dinner."

Chichi smiled and answered before thinking.

"Yep! Wait, what?"

Goku smiled and faced her.

"Yeah, Chi! You need some you-time. Every parent does. I've had my share, so you need yours, too!"

Chichi hugged him; despite the barrel being hot… Good thing Goku was tall!

"Well, we'll get out. We need to go get something. Does fish sound good to you for tonight?"

"Yes. I love when you make dinner. But one question. Why do you only cook fish when you make dinner? Not like I don't like it, I love your fish! But, I've just always wondered."

Goku thought for a minute.

"Well, that was Grandpa's favorite dish. We had it 4 out of 7 nights each and every week! Other nights, we'd have something like bird or squirrel. Guess it's just an instinct. Hey, we could get that, too!"

Chichi laughed.

"Well whatever makes you happy, Goku."

And with that, she walked off with Chiyu wrapped in the towel Goku gave her. Once she changed Chiyu, it hit her. There were three towels out there, and Goku gave her one… How would they _all come in with towels? _She went to the door, cracked it open, and watched to see how they'd work this out. Goku got Gohan out and handed him a towel. Once Gohan got his towel on, Goku wrapped Goshen in his shirt (Chichi was glad it was clean.), handed Goshen to Gohan, and then got out with a towel and wrapped it around him. Then took Goshen and they started their trip inside. Well, after Goku put the fire out and covered the barrel. Chichi stepped a few feet away from the door before she started to think.

_'__Wait, I sat there and waited for them to work it out when I just could've given him the towel… I mean, I had enough time to completely change Chiyu! Well, I know he'll work it out next time, I guess!' _

Chichi looked down at Chiyu. Was she asleep? No, she was sucking on her pacifier and waiting for Goku. She could tell she was tired, but she refused to sleep in Chichi's arms.

_'__I guess Goku was right. She's a Daddy's Girl.'_

She sighed a sad sigh and said to herself aloud.

"Well, at least we know Goshen's a Momma's Boy! Gohan's kinda in the middle though."

She started to rock Chiyu.

"I guess it's fair!"


	7. Goku's Little Angel

***-Time Skip: 3 months-Night before Easter-* **

Goku woke up to the sound of Chiyu crying and crying for 'Daddy'. He jumped up and ran into her and Goshen's room. He opened the door from a crack to wide open. Nothing. She might've just woke up from a dream. He went to her crib and picked her up.

"Aww, what's wrong, peanut?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He rocked her and went downstairs to turn on some music. Chiyu, Goku and Gohan liked different music than Chichi and Goshen. Those two listened to classical music, while the other three liked heavier music. But, as soon as he reached for the remote, she asked for him.

"Daddy?"

He smiled. Oh, how he loved his children!

"Yes, peanut?"

"Wuv you."

"Love you, too."

"Uh go seep."

"Go to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Do you wanna sleep with Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's lay on the couch."

"Ok, Daddy."

Goku laid down and covered the two of them up with a blanket lying on the couch.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we listen to music?" "

Yes. What kind of music?"

"Da one dat says I in wuv wif a angel."

"Oh, that one. Yes, I'll put it on, peanut."

"Tanks, Daddy!" Goku smiled and put it on low.

_I'm in love with an angel_

_Heaven forbid_ _Made me a believer_

_With the touch of her skin_

"Daddy? Is you tired?"

"I am. Are you tired?"

"Yeah. *_yawn_*"

_I'd go to hell and back with you _

_Stay lost in what we've found _

_Worlds apart we were the same until you hit the ground _

"Daddy?"

"What's up, Chicken butt?"

Chiyu laughed and nuzzled into his shirt. "I wuv you, Daddy. Berry BERRY much!"

Goku held her close and kissed her atop her head.

"I love you, too, peanut."

She giggled and kissed Goku on his cheek.

"You funny, Daddy."

He laughed and held her close, laying her head on his shoulder.

_Maybe I'm crazy _

_Maybe I'm weak _

_Maybe I'm blinded by what I see _

_You wanted a soldier _

_But it wasn't me _

_'__Cause I could never set you free._

"Goodnight, peanut."

"Night Daddy."

_So fly high on your own _

_It's time I let you go. _

_Go! _

_Go! _

_I'm in love with an Angel _

_Who's afraid of the light _

_Her halo is broken _

_But there's fight in her eyes _

Goku was so proud of his Babygirl. She was only six months old and she was saying partial sentences and had pretty good grammar for a 6-month-old! He couldn't wait for Easter. She could crawl and has taken a few wobbly steps. He just couldn't wait to see her waddle in a poufy dress!

_Walls are built to keep us safe until they're crashin' down _

_Worlds apart we were the same until you hit the ground _

_Maybe I'm crazy _

_Maybe I'm weak _

_Maybe I'm blinded by what I see _

_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me _

_'__Cause I could never set you free_

_So fly high on your own_

_It's time I let you go. _

_Go! _

_Go! _

Goku started to fade in and out of consciousness. He looked at Chiyu and smiled before turning the music up a little bit more.

_Walls are built to keep us safe until they're crashin' down _

_Worlds apart we were the same until you hit the ground_

_Maybe I'm crazy _

_Maybe I'm weak _

_Maybe I'm blinded by what I see _

_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_

_'__Cause I could never set you free_

_So fly high on your own _

_It's time I let you go. _

_Go! _

_Go! _

Goku glanced at the clock before he fell asleep. The time said 4:45 am. Then Goku started to think.

_'__Well, I probably should've told her good morning!'_

After his thought, his eyelids drooped closed; his hands both on Chiyu's back, and Chiyu drooling on Goku's shoulder. Yep, that's the dream, for them!

***-Time Skip: Easter morning-* **

Chichi and Gohan walked downstairs and into the living room. She discovered that someone must've been up in the middle of the night. The music was left on; now playing 'Sally's Song' by Amy Lee. She turned off the music and started to inspect the T.V and everything else around it. Then she turned around to look on the couch. She had found the culprits! They were so cute, though! She squatted down by Goku and Chiyu to make sure they were both alive and okay; which they were. She shook Goku awake.

"Goku, Goku wake up, honey."

Goku's eyelids opened.

"Hey Chi. Hey, Gohan."

Gohan went over to Goku and Goku lifted him to lay on his left side with Chiyu on his right. Goku woke Chiyu up.

"Peanut, it's Easter!"

She got up and stared in wonder at Goku; eyes twinkling.

"Easer? Yay!"

Goku laughed and picked both Gohan and Chiyu up, and spun them around.

"Yay!"

Gohan and Chiyu shouted. He put them both down on their feet; holding Chiyu's hand.

"Let's go get dressed and wake Goshen up!"

Chiyu squealed and Gohan held Goku's other hand and they walked up the stairs and let Chichi put up decorations and 'other stuff'. When they were all done, Goku was in a clean Gi, Gohan was in his Gi also, Goshen was in the Gi Chichi made him last month, and Chiyu in a frilly, poufy, and yellow dress.

"Aww, you look so cute, baby!"

She went and picked her up and kissed her cheek. Chiyu squealed and laughed.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby, what is it, Goshen?"

Goshen looked at Chiyu and then at the two boys, and then at himself.

"Why is Chiyu inna dwess and we awen't dwessed up?"

Chichi shrugged. "I don't know. You have to ask Daddy that question."

Goshen looked at Goku.

"Daddy?"

_**I do not own Theory of a Deadman's son Angel or Dragon Ball. Only Chiyu & Goshen!**_


	8. Happy Easter!

Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, to be honest, I let them all pick out what they wanted to wear. So really, I didn't make her dress up, but at the same time, Chiyu picked out what I wanted her to wear."

Chichi smiled and shook her head. Then she remembered.

"Come on kids, let's see if the Easter Bunny came!"

Chiyu and Goshen let go of Goku's hand and held onto Gohan's hands as they walked over to the kitchen table to see three Easter Baskets filled with candy, books, and toys. All three went and examined the Easter Baskets in wonder. Goku came and picked up Gohan and Chiyu, while Chichi picked up Goshen. They all (all being the kids) stared with their eyes twinkling. Goku handed Chiyu to Chichi. Well, tried to. Chiyu didn't let go. So, he set her on his shoulders, set Gohan down, and brought three chairs over for the kids to stand on to reach and look through their baskets. The first chair was Gohan, the second chair was Goshen, and the third chair was Chiyu. Once they were handed their baskets, Goshen and Chiyu stared; still dazed by the colors, as Gohan started to look through his. After Easter was explained to the twins and they looked through their baskets, they both ran up to Goku.

"Daddy! Daddy! Pick us up! Please/Pease?"

Goshen, being the one with almost perfect speech already, had the biggest puppy dog eyes. But, Chiyu had a large cuteness factor. Goku gave in and picked them both up; earning the laughter and shouts of

"Yay!"

and

"Thanks/tanks, Daddy!"

Goku smiled as Chiyu started to nod off. True, she may have just woke up and it was 9:00 in the morning, but she also woke up at 3:30 and didn't go to sleep 'til about 4:45. So, Goku just rocked until she laid on his shoulder. Goshen followed suit, not being able to withstand the comforting motions. Chichi smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her. She smiled wider when Gohan held his arms up to her. She picked him up and mimicked the motions.

_'__True, they haven't hunted the eggs yet,'_

Chichi thought.

_'__But they're plastic, so we don't really have to worry. There's also just jellybeans inside them, so that's another plus.'_

She slowly swayed to her own humming. Goku did also, but he started to carry the twins to their room. After he came down, he noticed Chichi was also nodding off.

_'__Maybe we should've all slept in. I mean, I wouldn't mind sleeping a little longer!'_

Then he decided to take Gohan from Chichi.

"Chi, go lay down, I'll be in in a minute, yeah?"

She nodded with a face he couldn't resist but to chuckle at.

"I'll get him in bed."

Goku rocked him a bit more until he noticed that he himself was falling asleep.

"Well, might as well lay him down and check on the twin devils."

He said; thinking aloud. He laid him down, covered him, and walked to check on the twins. What did he find? Well, he found Chiyu sitting up; sleepily. Goku smiled and walked to her crib.

"What are you doing up, baby."

She held her arms out to him and smiled. He picked her up and absent-mindedly walked into his room, and laid her down with him and Chichi. "

Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Wuv you, Daddy."

Goku smiled and held her close.

"Love you too, Chiyu,"

Goku remembered doing this with Gohan when he was that little. Now he could enjoy times like this with his daughter and youngest son, also.

"Night, Daddy."

"Night, Babygirl."

She nuzzled into the blanket and fell asleep beside him. Goku made sure to cover her and Chichi before covering himself and going to sleep with Chiyu pressed against his chest. They both fell asleep; smiling and happy.

**-*Time skip: 12:30 p.m.-***

Chichi rolled over to cuddle with her husband. She should've known better. Goku had Chiyu in his arms and they both faced each other. They didn't sleep in the same bed all the time (Goku and Chiyu), but she did come in quite often. Chichi smiled and did the same thing she always did; she cuddled both man and child. Goku instinctively wrapped his arm around the two and pulled them closer; if possible for Chiyu. The action caused the only female demi-saiyan to wake up.

"Morning, Daddy."

Goku's eyes opened at the sound to her voice. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, princess. Sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Did you, Daddy?"

"Yep."

Goku lifted her out of the bed, along with himself.

"You ready for a bath?"

Chiyu sniffled as best she could and nodded.

"Yeah." Goku smiled and rested her on his hip before he realized something.

_'__Crap! She sniffled! She's sick and she slept with me two times in a row!'_

"Daddy?"

Goku snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Babygirl?"

"Can I get in the bath now?"

He smiled.

"I don't know. Do you think you need one?"

"Yeah. I was in the dirt yesterday, and Mommy got mad at me for it."

Goku laughed at the antics they shared, rested her on his hip again, and walked into his and Chichi's bathroom.

"Alright! It's bath time!"

"Yay! Bath!"

**Alright, this is an early Easter fic since Easter is in two days. I hope everyone has a great Easter in advance! Also,, this story mainly focuses on Goku, Chichi, and the kids, but there'll be a few cute, harmless Goku x Chichi moments. Please R&R!**


	9. What about your Mommy and Daddy?

**Okay, before we start this chapter, I need to say two things. First off, I'd like to thank Ushindeshi for being my biggest supporter for this story, along with everyone else. **

**Secondly, I am going to skip the whole Android, Saiyan, and Cell Sagas and go straight to when they get older. It's a lot of writing. If you'd like to have those, I can write a side story to it. karip3069 If you want a side story. I will check my Gmail once a week, like usual. Anyways, Enjoy!**

***-Time skip: Morning after Easter-* **

_'__Well, this is what I get for letting her sleep in our bed so much.'_

Goku was sick. Thanks to his princess. Well, in all fairness she was sick, too. The only difference is that she can't help it. So, Chichi (being the overreactor she is), made Chiyu and Goku share a room until they were over their sickness. Gohan was still finding eggs that were hidden from yesterday (Goku let him take some and hide them in his room for a 'study snack'.).

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Babygirl?"

"I'm hungry."

Goku sat up and laid next to her.

"Well, we have to wait 'til breakfast. Then we can eat."

"Okay."

Both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Huh?"

"Can we take a bubble bath?"

Goku smiled.

"Sure! Mommy can't say no because a warm bath helps sickness go away!"

"Yay! Can we go? Rye now?"

Goku chuckled and nodded; earning another triumphant yell.

"Get some clean clothes out while I start our bath, k?"

"K, Daddy!"

"Alright. Find something that matches and remember, it's hot outside."

"K!"

Goku smiled fondly and went to go start their bath. Surprisingly, inside. After it was warm (and had bubbles), he went and got on a pair of swim trunks. He went to check on her and she was in a towel. Goku had his eyes covered.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Are you covered in your towel?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Goku peeked, then uncovered his eyes and held his hand out for her.

"You're funny, Daddy."

"You ready?"

"Yeah! Bath time! But I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Who was Grandma and Poppa? Your Mommy and Daddy?"

Goku thought and had come to realize that he never knew his parents. He also realized that Vegeta told him Planet Vegeta blew up shortly after he was sent to Earth. That means his parents didn't survive. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Chichi walk up the stairs.

"Well Chiyu, my Mommy and Daddy… went away… when I was a baby."

"Why?"

"Because they had to. They left me with my Grandpa."

"What was his name?"

Goku laughed.

"His name was Gohan."

Chiyu looked confused.

"Huh?"

Goku laughed and Chichi struggled to keep quiet.

"Gohan was my grandpa. Because he died, we named your big brother Gohan."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Daddy. That it happened."

Goku smiled and opened his arms. She ran and hugged him before he stood up and she grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry about it. Everything happens for a reason."

She looked at him.

"Can we take a bath now, Daddy?"

He chuckled.

"Yep. We have to hurry before the water gets cold!"

"And before the bubbles gets away!"

They laughed, holding hands, and ran into the bathroom. Chichi shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Those two…" she thought aloud.

Goku and Chiyu were playing boat in the tub when Chichi walked in.

"Hey Chi!"

"Hi Mommy! We playing wit boats!"

Chichi laughed.

"I can see. You guys feeling a little better?"

Goku nodded and Chiyu smiled.

"Yep! I feel all betterer!"

They both laughed.

"Well, let's see about that."

She got out the thermometer out of the cabinet and checked Chiyu first.

"Open wide, baby."

Her smile faded and she shook her head violently.

"Hey, Chi, I'll go first,"

He turned to his Babygirl.

"Watch, it's not scary!"

He opened up for Chichi. After a few minutes, the 'scary pointy thingy' beeped and Chichi checked it.

"98.4. You're good, not sick anymore. Now, open up Chiyu."

Chiyu opened up (after she wiped it off first.) and it rested under her tongue. She seemed confused. After a few more minutes, it beeped.

"98.5. You're all better too!"

"Yay! Me and Gohan and Goshen and Daddy and you can play now!"

Goku and Chichi laughed. They loved spending moments like this with her. She was pretty funny. You know what they say. The youngest sibling is always the funniest.

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to get another chapter out ASAP!**


	10. Enter, Goten Son and Caden Son!

***-Time skip: 13 Years Later-***

The Son residence has gotten significantly bigger in the last 13 years. The house consisted of the 7 Sons. Oldest to youngest, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Goshen, Chiyu, Goten and Caden. (We all know what Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten look like at this time (Saiyaman Saga) so I'll just be describing what my characters look like) Goshen had hair like Gohan's, except a little shorter. He wore a blue Gi with a red undershirt, along with blue wristbands and black training shoes with onyx eyes. Chiyu had the same hair and eyes as Goshen; except most of her hair laid on her neck (key word being most). She wore a red Gi with a blue undershirt with black training shoes. Caden is Goku's second daughter. She is 3 years old, has short, curly, blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink skirt with red hearts, and a white tank top with ballet slippers. She also has a lisp. Chiyu is at the height of Gohan's chest, Goshen is as tall as of Gohan's shoulder, and Caden is at Goten's shoulder. Gohan was at school in Orange Star High.

***-Setting Change: OSH-* **Gohan was sitting at his seat next to Erasa as she babbled on about the latest gossip. The teacher walked in the room; oddly ecstatic.

"Alright, kids! I have a big announcement to make!"

The students stared at their teacher's enthusiasm.

"On Monday, (it's Thursday for them) we're going on a field trip to one of the greatest martial artists in my time!"

The students were skeptical. Surely it couldn't be Hercule… Right?

"Is it Mr. Satan?"

All the students cheered and whooped.

"No, it is not Mr. Satan!"

The students settled back down in their seats; murmuring about how unfair it was.

"We're going to the house of… Goku Son!"

Gohan visually paled as the class was up and cheering again. They all had learned how he had defeated King Piccolo and were excited to meet the world's first hero. Gohan, on the other hand, was REALLY nervous.

_'__Crap! What am I going to do?! Everyone at home's going to blow my cover! I'm dead!' _

"Hey Gohan, aren't you excited to go?"

Erasa was bouncing up and down in her seat. Gohan smiled his infamous Son smile.

"Yeah, it is exciting, huh?"

_'__Exciting for you, maybe.'_

Before class was dismissed, they were given permission slips.

"Remember, there will be an essay you'll have to write on your experience at the Son residence, and it accounts for 36% of your grade." The students groaned, but were happy, nonetheless. School was longer than it usually was for Gohan. After his fly home, he landed in

the yard next to Caden and Chiyu.

"Hi, Bubba!"

"Hey, Gohan."

Gohan smiled, picked up Caden, and handed the permission slip to Chiyu.

"Hey, would you mind giving this to Mom? Tell her it's for a field trip my class is going to."

She smiled.

"Sure, where ya goin'?"

"Here."

"…What?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Dad's my teacher's role model."

Chiyu laughed.

"I'm telling Mom and Dad all of that."

"While you're at it, ask them why."

"Okay. I'll be back!"

After she closed the door, he turned his attention to the toddler in his arms.

"So, munchkin, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Bubba?"

"Do you want to come to school with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Should I pick something to wear for tomorrow?"

"Sure. Let's go see what you should wear tomorrow."

"Yay! I'm going to go tell Mommy and Daddy!"

"Okay, you do that. I'll be in in a minute."

She heard everything Gohan said, he knew that, but if a human were to see what he saw, they would've thought she was ignoring them since she ran inside without looking back.

"GOTEN! I'm Home!"

He waited for a few minutes until the little demi pounced on him.

"Hibigbrotherhowwasschoolwhatdidyoudotodaydidyouhaveanyfundidyou-"

"Goten, calm down."

(If you can't understand the language of Goten, this is what he said: Hi big brother how was school, what did you do today, did you have any fun, did you-(he was cut off))

"School was fine, we did a lot of work, we kinda had fun, but only in P.E, and I didn't catch the last part."

Goten thought and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember. Can we go play?"

"Maybe in a little bit, squirt. I have to talk to Mom."

"About what?"

"About the field trip, my class is going on, on Monday."

"Cool! Where are you guys going?"

"We're coming here for our field trip."

"Yay, you get to come home for school!"

Gohan laughed and picked up Goten.

"Boys! Dinner!"

"Perfect timing, huh squirt?"

"Yeah!"

When they walked in, everyone was sat at the table. They hurriedly sat down and waited for Chichi to get her plate.

"Alright, you can eat."

After the words left her mouth, they all dug in; Goshen and Chiyu eating being the only Saiyans to eat with table manners. Chichi smiled.

"At least two of you have some decency." _'Well, as much decency as a Saiyan can have.' _They still shoveled their faces in, but not as fast. Still faster than a human, but not as fast as Goku, Gohan, and Caden. After their big dinner, they all helped clean up and went into their rooms for bed. But, unaware to Gohan, he didn't know what was about to hit him.


	11. Who's the little cutie?

***-Time skip: 3:04 a.m.-* **

Caden sat up in her bed panting, crying, and sweating. She got out of her 'big girl bed', as Goku called it. She ran into Gohan's room and climbed onto his bed.

"Bubba… Get up please"

Gohan opened his eyes to his baby sister crying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sat up.

"What's wrong, munchkin?"

"There's a monster in my room."

"Do you want me to check the room for you?"

"Okay… Will you get me other jammies? These are wet."

Gohan paled.

"Did you pee the bed?"

She looked at herself.

"No, it's just wet under my arms and my neck."

"Okay. You lay in Bubba's bed and I'll be back, Okay?"

"K, Bubba. Be careful."

"I will be."

Caden got under the covers and laid on the little pillow Gohan always left on his dresser for her. Gohan, meanwhile, took one glance around the room, then started to pick out her pajamas. There was nothing there but a creaky ceiling fan. She always gets scared of that.

"Okay… Shorts, tank top,"

He thought for a minute before he decided on it.

"Panties."

He took one more look around the room and left to get her changed.

"Did you see it, Bubba?"

"Nope. That's because Big Brothers scare monsters away."

She smiled.

"Here's your clothes. I'm going to check on the others, okay?"

"K Bubba, I'll hurry."

He walked out into the hallway and turned let into Goten and Goshen's room. Both were passed out. He picked them both outfits out before he went to check on Chiyu. He walked in her room; forgetting that her door creaks. She rolled over as Gohan's heart pounded with fear. She is not one to wake up in the middle of the night. But, gladly, she was still asleep. He made sure to get her out an outfit and went back to his room. She was laid down under the covers.

"Come on, Bubba."

She yawned.

"I'm tired."

He laid down with her and covered up. She scooted closer until she was laying against his chest.

"Goodnight, Bubba. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers.

"Goodnight, Munchkin. I love you, too."

After having to read her a story, they finally went to sleep.

***-Time skip: 6:30 a.m.-***

"Bubba, wake up. Mommy said we have to get ready for school."

Gohan's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Good morning, Munchkin."

"Morning, Bubba."

He sat up and lifted her off of his bed.

"Go get dressed in your room, okay?"

"K Bubba!"

They both got dressed, Gohan brushed her hair, Caden brushed his (and secretly put a bow in her pocket for later), they got their socks on, went to eat, then brushed their teeth, packed their bags, got their shoes on and were ready to go. Gohan picked Caden up as they said bye to their parents.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye baby!"

"Have fun at school!"

Gohan laughed and waved. And at last, they were off!

***-Setting change: OSH-***

"Hey guys, look, nerd-boy's actually here early."

Erasa and Videl looked to where Sharpener was pointing to see Gohan bent down and him gesturing for someone or something to come towards him. Next thing they see is a little girl with blonde curly hair run into Gohan's arms.

"Who's that?"

Erasa and Sharpener shrugged as they tried to think about it. Gohan came up and sat right by Erasa with the girl in his lap; carelessly swinging her feet back and forth. Erasa was the first to ask. Probably for the best.

"Hey, Gohan! Who's the little cutie?"

Gohan looked at Caden, who was looking around the room in astonishment. He chuckled and turned to Erasa.

"This is my little sister, Caden."

Erasa smiled and looked at the toddler in his lap.

"Bubba" She whispered.

"Can I stand up?"

"Where?"

He whispered back.

"On your legs."

He nodded.

"Yep. Hands, please."

She held his hands and lifted her until she was standing. He kept his arms around her and (because she's short) his head on her back.

"How old is she?"

He looked at Sharpener.

"She's 3."

It was Videl's turn.

"Why'd you bring her?"

"She's never really been off the mountain, so I thought it might be good to get her out a bit more."

Caden smiled and looked at Videl and waved shyly. Videl smiled and waved back. She covered her face by nuzzling into Gohan's chest. He laughed and held her closer.

"She's kinda shy."

"I see."

"Bubba told me we would go to the store before we go home, too."

Gohan nodded. The teacher and the rest of the class walked in and Gohan sat her on his lap.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a guest joining us today."

The class looked around.

"Please welcome Caden. She's Gohan's younger sister. Would you please tell us about yourself, Ms. Caden?"

She turned toward Gohan and laid against him and shook her head. Gohan spoke up for her.

"She doesn't like talking in front of people."

They smiled and greeted her; causing her to press herself against Gohan more. He laid his head on hers as the teacher discussed more about their field trip on Monday. Yep, it going to be a LONG day…

Again.


	12. Yay! Now I get to train!

"Daddy, we're home!"

Goku walked outside to see Caden running to him.

"Hi, Babygirl."

He picked her up.

"Did you guys have fun?"

He asked; addressing both kids.

"Yeah!"

They both yelled. Gohan went inside to do homework leaving Goku and Caden.

"Daddy?"

"Huh?"

"Can we have fish tonight?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Of course we can. Change out of your good clothes and we'll get fish, okay?"

"K. What do I change into, Daddy?"

"Remember the outfit Daddy gave you on your birthday last month? The one like mine?"

"Oh yeah, that one…*Gasp* Yay, I get to wear it now!"

She ran inside and yelled.

"Finally."

Goku laughed and Chichi came out.

"What was that all about?"

"I told her to go put her Gi on."

"Goku, I told you not to get her one! You're NOT taking her to train!"

"No, I'm not Chi! I'm taking her fishing for dinner! I told her to get out of her good clothes and to put that on. I won't train her 'til she's older."

Chichi smirked and shook her head.

_'__I'll just have to tell him when the time comes.' _

"I'm ready, Daddy!"

He smiled at the sight of his baby Babygirl. She was wearing a pink Gi with a red undershirt and red training shoes and wristbands. Chichi smiled when she realized he had gotten it personally made for her. It was her favorite colors, and fit her like a glove.

_'__Well, I guess it won't hurt to let her wear it more often.'_

"That was fast, wasn't it, Daddy?"

He picked her up, earning a squeal in delight in return.

"Sure was!"

"Hey, Dad, where you and Caden going?"

"We're going fishing. Wanna come?"

"Yeah! Let me get something else on real quick!"

"Okay."

Goku, too busy with being excited about bonding with his daughters, didn't notice Piccolo. Chichi put a finger over her lips and smiled. He nodded and waited to see what all the fuss was about. He rocked Caden against his hip and Chiyu raced out; also not noticing Piccolo. She was wearing the Gi Goku gave her specifically for going outside (and not training… Very rare moments XD). It was a cerulean blue Gi and an army green undershirt with matching wristbands; she kept her black training shoes on. He reached out and held her hand. But, when they turned around, they came face to face, or, technically face to throat and waist (Piccolo's very tall) with Piccolo. All screamed, jumped back, and then laughed.

"Geez, Piccolo, you scared us!"

Piccolo smirked.

"Well, kid, you and your father tend to let your guards down."

They both smiled and Caden looked at him; nervously. While she'd seen Piccolo a few times before, yes, but she was never really fond of him. She'd only seen him, Gohan, Chiyu, and Goshen from the window. So, she did what any child would do! She held herself close to Daddy and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He chuckled and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong with her?"

Chiyu spoke up.

"Well, she's probably scared of you."

"Why would she be?"

"Well, I mean, we were all scared of you at first. You're taller than Dad, and you rarely smile. She's used to the opposite like we all were. Well, except for Goten… I don't think he really notices or cares, though."

The two looked over to Goku, who'd apparently been whispering to Caden the whole time.

"Did you hear us, Dad?"

Goku looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, just trying to reassure her."

Piccolo was honestly surprised he knew such a word and used it in a sentence.

'_What more does he know that he doesn't show to anyone?!' _

Chiyu was also sufficiently impressed, but probably handled the situation better; key word being probably.

_'__Why doesn't he ever use these words on a daily basis? More importantly, why does he act stupid 75% of the time!?'_

"Anyways, I came here to talk to Gohan."

Chiyu snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Gohan. Yeah, he's in his room."

Piccolo nodded and then was off.

"Ready to go girls?"

They both smiled infamous Son smiles and walked off to 'Fish Lake'. (Gohan first called it that, and so the name just stuck.)

"I hope we get a big one!"

Goku nodded with a smile.

"Yeah! Maybe it'll be a hundred thousand million feet big!"

Chiyu and Goku laughed.

"I don't know if it'll be that big, baby."

She pouted, crossed her arms and muttered under her breath.

"It could be…"

They both laughed again. After a few minutes (and a few jokes), Caden was back in a good mood.

"Daddy, are we almost there?"

"Almost."

Silence…

"How about now?"

"No, Caden, you have to be patient"

Silence again.

"Now?"

Goku and Chiyu let out exasperated sighs and Goku responded.

"No, Caden, not yet. Tell you what. If you're patient until we get there, Chiyu and I will show you some Ki exercises, okay?"

Chiyu's eyes about popped out of her head.

"What!? Dad no, we can't train her yet, Mom will be sooo mad!"

"Don't worry, Chiyu. We just won't tell her! Besides, they're just measly Ki exercises!"

She visibly paled.

"Okay, if you say so. You hear that Caden? It's a secret, so you can't tell Mommy, Goten or Goshen, okay?"

"Okay!"

Then he realized.

"Wait, why can't she tell the boys?"

"Because they'll spill the beans. Also, if they even mention a bit on accident to Mom, they'll talk. I've known Goshen long enough to know not to trust him with a secret. Goten's exactly the same. Oh, and don't forget about Gohan... Gohan can't even lie. So you can't tell Gohan, either, k?"

"Okay! I promise!"

They all laughed until Goku announced their arrival.

"Yay, we're here! Now I get to train!"


	13. The field trip begins!

They all caught a few big fish; in which Caden proclaimed each fish she'd seen was 'a gazillion feet tall' even though she caught a 9 footer.

"I had fun, Daddy!"

"Yeah!"

He smiled and pulled them closer.

"I'm glad. What do you say to helping me cook it?"

"Yeah!"

But, before the promise could be fulfilled when they got home, Caden fell asleep. Goku let Chiyu get changed, and took the opportunity to lay Caden down.

_'__I'll wake her up when dinner's ready, and she'll help me Monday when Gohan's class comes over.'_

He covered her up and she turned with her face toward the wall; a bear in her grip. He kissed her head, earning a sleepy smile, and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Chi?"

She turned.

"Yes, Goku?"

"Do you already have something planned out to eat when Gohan's class comes? Or can I have the girls help me make something?"

She smiled and thought about it.

"No, I didn't have any plans, yet. You guys can make dinner tomorrow."

"Yesss! I'm going to go check on Chiyu and see what's taking her so long."

"Alright. You guys have fun."

_'__I did have plans for Monday, but, I guess I'll let him and the girls take over. Besides, he hardly gets to spend time with the girls.'_

***-Time skip: Monday morning; 5:30 a.m.-* **

Everybody was sleeping. Everyone except one little chibi who was freezing. She walked into her parent's room and up to Goku's side of the bed. As soon as her hand touched his arm, his eyes opened.

"Wow, Caden, your hands are so cold. Why are your hands so cold, baby?"

He whispered.

"M-Mommy took my b-blanket 'way 'cause I used it f-for a picnic blanket."

He lifted her into his lap and covered them in the blanket.

"My poor baby. Even your face and arms. When did she take it away?"

"When it was morning time."

She put her face under the blanket and laid against him.

"You want some warm milk and pajamas?"

"Yeah. It will probably maybe make me warm."

He picked her up, wrapped her in her blanket (he found it on Chichi's side of the room; folded up neatly), and walked across the hall.

"What jammies do you want?"

"The dinosaur ones."

"The ones Goten gave you?"

"Yeah!"

He got those out and handed them to her after putting her down.

"I'll get you some warm milk. You get changed and your socks and slippers on."

"K, Daddy. I'll be fast as you!"

He went downstairs and heated her milk while she struggled to hurriedly change. Of course, though, he knew that she couldn't change too fast, so he went slower once he went down. That's when the alarms went off. After 20 seconds, the microwave went off and the kids and Chichi were coming downstairs.

"There you are, Goku. What are you doing?"

"Heating up milk for Caden. Why?"

"WHY IS SHE AWAKE?!"

"Well, she woke me up saying she was cold because you took her blanket yesterday."

She relaxed.

"Oh yeah… Oops."

"She's getting into warmer 'jammies' and I'm getting her milk so we can lay down."

They all smiled.

"Daddy! I'm ready!"

She was in dinosaur pajamas and zombie bear slippers. He handed her a small cup of milk, grabbed her hand, and they walked back upstairs.

"I remember when he used to do that to you guys." Chichi sighed; meaning the three eldest kids.

"Alright. You all go get dressed, and I'll make breakfast."

"Yay, breakfast! Come on Big Brother! You have to get your stuff ready for when you go on your field trip to here like you said, remember?"

He paled.

"Ah, crap! I totally forgot! Hey Chiyu?"

"Yeah?"

"After me and Goten get dressed, can you help me pack?"

"Sure. Let's hurry."

They all left up the stairs quickly.

"Well, that makes my job easier."

She went to the stove when she heard footsteps.

_'__Who's done already?' _

Suddenly, a whisper was the only thing she heard.

"Chi, should I put her in her bed, or should I keep her with me?"

She turned slightly.

"That depends on what you want to do."

He nodded.

"Caden, come here."

She walked downstairs yawning and rubbing her eyes. Chichi laughed and got back to cooking.

***-Time skip: 6:00 a.m.-* **

"Time for breakfast!"

Four kids raced down the stairs, waited for Chichi to get her plate, and then started their meals. But, she started to notice something.

_'__Wait…'_ "

Kids, where is your father and your sister?"

Goten knew.

"Chiyu's right here, Mommy."

"Thanks for noticing me, squirt, but she meant Caden."

"Oh,"

Goshen spoke up.

"Dad and Ca are on the couch."

She got up and looked in the living room. Caden was laying on Goku's chest and they were sleeping.

"Wake up, you two. Time for breakfast."

They stirred and got up.

"AH CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

He hurriedly grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

"BYE GUYS SEE YOU IN A BIT!"

Laughter rang through the room.

***-Setting change: OSH-***

"Took you long enough, nerd-boy."

Erasa turned to where Sharpener and Videl were looking.

"Yeah, Gohan… What took you so long?"

"Same thing that always makes me late; distance and my 4 siblings."

"YOU HAVE FOUR SIBLINGS?! How do you put up with it!?"

"Barely, that's how."

"Alright, kids, let's get on the buses and get ready. But I must inform you of something."

Whispers started to go around.

"Since the Son family has limited space, we have somewhere we'll be staying overnight. We're going to stay at…"

Gohan was sweating. Where were they staying?

_'__Mom didn't fill me in on this!'_

"Capsule Corp.!"

Everyone cheered. He paled. Could this week get any worse?!

***Evil Cackle* Little does Gohan know, it's about to get worse, but only for him. Anyways, I'll get another chapter up ASAP. **


	14. Aunt Bulma and Siblings!

***-Time & Setting change: 9:34; CC-* **

"We're here, students! We're at Capsule Corporation!"

The class, including the teacher and bus driver, all yelled and screamed. They all got off the bus and waited outside.

"Maybe she's not home?"

Gohan knew what he had to do.

"JIMMY JOHN'S DELIVERY!"

Everyone looked at him questionably. But, within a few seconds, little Trunks was outside. He looked around but was disappointed to see Gohan and his class.

"Gohan, that's mean. You know I've been asking Mom to order Jimmy John's for weeks!"

"Sorry, Trunks, but I had to get someone out here! Tell you what, I'll take you there Saturday, yeah?"

"Yeah! I'll go get Mom!"

His shoulders slumped.

"He's going to be the death of me. Him and Goten."

The class all had their mouths hanging open in astonishment. But, before even Videl could say anything, Vegeta came out.

"Brat. Spar. Now."

"No."

They looked even more surprised at his defiance; jaws dropping further.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no. If you make me, I'll tell Bulma you used her card the other day."

His eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

"VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Nothing, Dear! I'm just… Welcoming the guests?"

She looked confused and then shook it off.

"Whatever. Just get inside."

He practically ran inside. Gohan noticed Trunks finally brought her out, so he jumped up and hid in the back.

"Please excuse my husband. Anyways, welcome to Capsule Corporation! Come inside so I can show you… your… rooms."

Then she smirked.

"What's up with her?" They whispered.

"Don't worry about me."

Then she raised her voice.

"I see someone's hiding from their aunt!"

_'__Crap! Busted!' _

"Hehe… Hey, Bulma."

"Get over here and give me a hug."

He hugged her and she pulled his arm down and whispered to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming with your class?"

"Mom didn't tell me we were staying here. I would've told you, and Trunks would've known that I wasn't a Jimmy John's delivery person."

She laughed.

"Okay kiddo," She said; not speaking in a whisper anymore.

"Before you take your class to their rooms, which are on the 3rd floor, do you guys have any questions?"

She now directed herself to the teenagers. One kid, Hayato, raised his hand.

"Yes, the young gentleman in the blue Adidas shirt."

"Is Gohan really your nephew?"

"No, I was teasing him. That's what he used to call me until he was 13. Still does, sometimes."

"Wait, how long **_have _**you known Gohan?"

"I've known him since he was 4 ½. Now, I'll show you around. Gohan, you know them well enough, so I need you to make room arrangements."

"Gotcha."

He turned toward the class and spoke only two words before running.

"Have fun!"

After about twenty minutes, he had the rooms figured out and gave everyone room numbers. Bulma told him to take over while she and Vegeta had a talk with Trunks about not pranking people on the field trip.

"Okay, let's hurry so we can get back on the bus. If you need to use the restroom, tell me and I'll take you. We'll go as a group. I'm not taking one person at a time."

He was half laughing and half serious.

***-Time skip 11:56 a.m.-* **

Videl was bored. They'd been on the bus for more than an hour!

"When are we going to get there?"

The bus driver stopped the bus and turned to Videl.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, we're only ¾ up the mountain, but the bus can't climb up the mountain the rest of the way. The Son family sent their daughters and one of their sons. They'll lead us up the mountain."

Another student spoke up.

"Does that mean, like, we have to climb the icky mountain?"

Videl's face conjured up something between a smile and a smirk. We'll call it a smirkle.

"Well, at least you'll stay fit, or whatever girly girls like to do in their spare time."

Gohan was so pale, he could've passed for a ghost!

_'__Oh, nononononono! They're all going to recognize Caden! Not to mention how much Goshen looks like me! This isn't good!' _

"Alright, here they come! Let's all calmly exit the bus!"

They did as they were told and exited the bus, but not as calm as the teacher would've liked it. All three stepped up and in front of the high schoolers.

"Wait… Gohan, isn't that your little sister?"

They all looked at him.

"Bubba!"

Caden ran to him.

"Umm… Yeah."

He bent down and picked her up.

"I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore, huh?"

The trio nodded.

"Wait, you two know Gohan?"

Chiyu and Goshen turned to Videl.

"Yeah, he's our brother!"

_'__Well, there goes my reputation.'_


	15. You've been training her behind my back?

***-Setting skip: Mount Paozu-* **

The walk had been silent so far. Until Caden thought of something Daddy told her.

"Hey Bubba!"

"Hey what?"

She giggled. Me and Chiyu and Daddy are going to make dinner tonight!"

He smiled. She grabbed his and Goshen's hand. They looked down and then forward. Then he looked to Chiyu.

"Whatcha guys making, Sissy?"

The students marveled at how comfortable he was when his family was around.

"We're gonna make fish!"

The students all moaned "Mmmm…".

"I like when Daddy makes fish. He makes it nummy!"

The Son siblings agreed. Goshen turned his head to him.

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Huh?"

"Will you spar with me when Dad and the girls go fishing?"

Everyone (except their siblings) laughed. Sharpener spoke up.

"Gohan? Spar? Yeah right, kid. Look at him, he's as thin as a stick!"

Caden and Chiyu turned and glared at the teens. There were loud gulping sounds. Then, pleased with their work, they turned; Son smiles plastered on their faces. Goshen spoke up again.

"Maybe you could teach them something about Martial Arts."

Then he mumbled under his breath.

"More than Mr. Satan will ever know."

Gohan flicked him.

"Ow! Gohan!"

He looked into the eyes of his older brother, who was glaring hard at him. He was apparently mad. Why else would he stop dead in his tracks and glare? Students were amazed. They'd never seen him mad. When he spoke, there was a hint of poison in his already angry voice.

"I agree with what you said, both parts,"

he bent down and got close into his face; poison fading from his voice.

"But don't… EVER… say that when they're around. Got it?"

He nodded and looked down. Their eyes (the student's) bulged at his authority.

"What if it had been Mom or Dad that'd heard that? You know you'd be in more trouble than you would be now, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Gohan. You won't tell Mom and Dad, will you?"

"I don't know,"

Caden stepped up for her middle brother.

"Don't tell Mommy and Daddy on him! They will get really mad and then I can't play with him!"

She was about to cry.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to tell on him. I was just messing with him. Come here."

She ran and he picked her up.

"Sorry about that, guys. We ready to go now?"

All nodded.

***-Time skip: 1:37 p.m.-***

Erasa was whining the _whole_ time.

"Are we almost there, Gohan?"

Caden spoke up.

"No, because we're already there!"

"Thank Kami!"

They walked up to the door and Caden opened it and ran in.

"Daddy! Mommy! We're home!"

Chichi picked her up.

"Hi, baby. So, did you get them up the mountain?"

She said jokingly. The twins' eyes widened and they looked back.

"Gohan, how many people are in your class?"

"Well, there are 16 people, including me, and everyone came."

They turned and started to count.

"Why are you counting?"

Videl turned to him.

"What do you mean 'why are you counting'? They're making sure we're all here!"

He smiled and turned to Goshen and Chiyu.

"How many Ki's can you feel in that direction?"

He pointed toward the class.

"What do mean by Ki?"

"Don't worry about it Erasa, we'll probably discuss that topic later on."

Goshen spoke. "Including yours, Gohan, there's 16. They're all here, Mom!"

"That's good. Come on in while I get Goku."

"Where's Daddy at?"

"He's laying down with Goten."

"Is Big Brother okay, Mommy?"

"Yeah, he's just really tired. Please sit on the ground in a circle and we'll be right back."

Caden went with Chichi. Videl decided that it was a good time to question Gohan.

"So Gohan. Why didn't you tell anyone you were related to GOKU SON and know Bulma Briefs?"

"Because you didn't ask."

It was simple but truthful.

"…What?"

"Well, I don't like to talk about family life that much. Mostly because I don't want them to be in the spotlight, and I want people to like us for who we are, not for who our parents were."

She nodded.

"Makes sense. I know how you feel."

"Hey, guys!"

They all turned around to see the face of Goku.

"So, you guys ready for the schedule?"

They nodded.

"Good. Alright. You guys must be up by 8:30. Bulma will make sure of it. You'll get breakfast with Bulma, climb up ¼ of the mountain like today, and by about 10-10:30 to 11:30, we'll teach you some basic exercises. Then, at 12:00 is lunch. After that is sparring. Boys will spar with Gohan, Goshen, and Goten, and Girls will spar with Chichi, Chiyu, and Caden. I'll be watching over and helping to correct stances, attacks, and other things that need work. Don't worry, they'll all go easy, but not as easy as you may like. From 2:00-8:45 you have free time to do whatever. Rules will be given when the time comes. We'll all be going to Bulma's for dinner every night, and Bulma has the times for bed. Any questions?"

Videl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"So, this is a daily schedule, right?"

"Yep!"

"So, do those rules apply for today, also?"

"Well, um. Chi, what time is it?"

She looked at her watch.

"2:40 p.m. What's you call?"

"We'll do light sparring matches. I'll go get Goten and Caden."

Videl spoke up.

"Wait, Gohan. Isn't Caden 3? How are we going to spar against her?"

Gohan realized.

"I don't know. I didn't pay attention to that part."

Chiyu stepped up.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. Dad and I have been training her. Though she isn't as strong to go up against Goten, she's more than strong enough to go against your classmates."

Chichi was furious.

"You've been training her behind my back?!"

"Uh-oh."


	16. Punch him where you see an opening

Goku walked out; Caden and Goten both laying in his arms.

"GOKU!"

His eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING CADEN WITHOUT ME KNOWING?!"

"Uh-oh… Busted."

"Why?"

He put them down.

"Go play."

"K, Daddy!"

They chorused.

"Goten, do you wanna go swim?"

"No swimming right now. Wait until I get done talking to Mommy, and then we'll spar with Gohan's class, alright?"

"Okay!"

They ran into the house.

"Goku, why would you do that? Much less, drag Chiyu into this!"

"I didn't 'drag her into this', we all agreed to this; Chiyu, Caden, and I."

"Okay, well, why did you train her? There has to be a reason."

"Because if I hadn't, she'd have hurt herself or someone else with how much Ki she has pent up inside. You remember why I had to train Gohan, Goshen, Chiyu, and Goten, right?"

"Yeah, why."

"Remember I said they had quite a bit of Ki?"

"I remember, I was there."

"Well, she has more than any of them had. Her Ki is almost as high as Chiyu's, and she trains with me every day!"

"Her eyes widened, then closed to a squint.

"So, you're not training her to make her stronger?"

"Not until she's ready."

She smiled.

"As long as she'll have time for studies in between."

"Deal!"

She laughed.

"Alright, are we all ready?"

"Yeah!" The class yelled.

"Good! Alright. Gohan, I need you, Goshen and Goten to get the boys, and split them among you three. Goten, Caden! Come out here! Chichi, Chiyu, and Caden, you'll take the girls."

"We're here Daddy. What do me and Goten have to do?"

"Goten will go to Gohan, and Caden will go to Mommy. They'll tell you what to do."

"Okay!"

Caden was halfway there, but she turned around, ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his legs. He bent down and hugged her.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, munchkin."

She kissed his cheek and ran to her spot.

"Alright… Begin when ready. Students will have offense first, and I'll tell you when they are to switch to defense."

They nodded and attacked.

"Dude, Gohan, how are you dodging me! The great Sharpener?!"

Gohan dodged 3 of his classmate's attacks at the same time. He took the three bigger kids so that none would have a chance to go near his baby brothers. He knew they were strong, but he still didn't want to risk them getting hurt; especially Goten, since he was so young.

"So nerd-boy, struggling yet?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts.

"No, why?"

He realized what he said and his eyes widened.

"Gohan! This is fun!"

He looked over while blocking the attacks. Both Goshen and Goten were smiling.

"I know, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Mommy, I like this."

Chichi looked over to Caden. She was all smiles and her eyes were bright. Then she looked at Chiyu, who was like a female Goku with table manners. She even had the same concentration face as him! At least she had a little bit of smarts. Goku sat and watched from the sidelines. He loved to watch his kids fight. Goten, Caden, and Goshen had his fighting attitude, Gohan had his Chichi's attitude but his innocence, and Chiyu was an all-around female replica of him, but with table manners. It amazed him.

"Alright, take a 2-minute breather, everyone, and then the students switch to defense."

Caden and Chiyu went and sat on/by Goku. Caden leaned against his chest.

"Daddy, I'm tired."

"You're tired?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do you wanna fight them or do you wanna sleep?"

"I wanna do _both_."

He had to think about that.

"Well, why don't you sleep today, and tomorrow you can fight."

She smiled sleepily and leaned against him. His arm was around Caden as she slept and his other around Chiyu as she watched the students.

"You tired too?"

She laughed.

"I mean, a nap wouldn't hurt. But I wanna fight!"

"Aw, c'mon, Chiyu. 1 ½ minute nap never hurt anyone… It'll help you regain your strength faster."

She laid her head on his right leg.

"Alright, then. See you in 1 minute and 30 seconds!"

He laughed and combed through their hair with his fingers. By the time the rest of the Son family was over there, he was starting to get tired.

"Hey, Dad?"

He looked to Goshen.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, I forgot."

He laughed.

"Well tell me when you remember."

"Well it wasn't important, so it's not going to be so easy."

Chichi kissed his cheek.

"Time's almost up."

"Alright. But Caden told me something."

"What's that?"

"She said she's too tired, so she's going to sleep and fight tomorrow. You think you two can handle it?"

He had a daring tone. She smirked.

"Of course we can! We've been waiting for a challenge."

He laughed and woke Chiyu up.

"Alright! Break time is over! Students get into defensive stands!"

They did as they were told. Goku inspected everyone.

"What's your name?"

"Sharpener."

"Okay, Sharpener. I want you to spread your feet about 2 ½ inches apart and then raise your arms to right under your nose with your hands in fists."

"Why do I have to change my stance?"

"Because if you don't, Gohan right there will intentionally hurt you to make sure you learn where your openings are."

"Gohan? Hurt _me_, the great Sharpener? Yeah right. He may be able to block my attacks, but he won't be able to hurt me."

"Oh really, now. Gohan!"

"Yeah?"

He ran to Goku.

"Punch him where you see an opening."

"…What?"

"When you see the opening I'm talking about, punch him. He needs to know where it is."

"WHY ME!?"


	17. Enter, FANGIRLS!

"Because I'd get in trouble for punching a kid. Not just by the police, but by your Mom. I don't feel like getting yelled at by Chichi."

He cringed as she walked toward them.

"What's wrong, boys?"

The boys stopped fighting. The oldest Sons held up their hands in defense.

"Nothing, Mom!"

"Yeah, he's right, don't worry 'bout it, hon!"

She thought and then shook it off.

"Well, once you're done over there, these girls have terrible stances. Only one of them has a decent stance, but I want you to review it."

He nodded.

"Well, if you're not sure though, just ask Chiyu. I had to correct her stance a lot, so she knows what she's doing!"

She nodded and went to Chiyu. Goku turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, you know what you're doing when correcting stances, right?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Well, you see something wrong?"

He nodded vigorously. "

Show him where in a way he'll remember."

He gulped and turned toward Sharpener.

"Please don't hate me for this."

He punched him in the gut.

"Gah!"

He fell to the ground.

"What… Was that… For!?"

"You left yourself open. I'm going to hit when I see an opening. Not just for you, but for everyone."

Everyone paled and shuddered.

"Sorry buddy, but I have to."

He bent down and gut punched him and he collapsed. The other boys just stared in shock.

"Your competitor doesn't care whether you're 16 or not. So if you plan on entering that World Martial Arts Tournament, you need to work on your endurance, power behind your strikes, and your stances."

They all saluted in mock salute.

"SIR, YES SIR!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes and walked around to check stances; including having to punch Sharpener again.

***-Time skip: 7:45 p.m.-***

Goku was hushing Caden as her cries turned to quiet sobs. She and Goten were playing outside, and Goten accidentally elbowed her. So here they were. Goten looked up from the couch with a guilty look across his face.

"What's wrong, Goten?"

He started to cry too, which made the students groan.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm sorry."

At least he cried quieter.

"Sorry, guys, they didn't have a nap today."

Chiyu came in and picked up Goten and they took them upstairs. The teens just sat on the couches and laid on the floor; in pain from being hit so many times by either Gohan, Goshen, Chichi, or Chiyu.

***-Setting change: Upstairs-* **

Chiyu hugged Goten against her chest while Goku did the same with Caden.

"Hey, Goten?"

Caden asked. He looked up with shame-filled eyes.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because I didn't mean to hit you."

"I know, it just hurt."

She looked to Goku and Chiyu.

"Can you give us some privacy, please?"

They laughed, sat them on her bed, and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Caden."

"Don't worry about it. Hug it out?"

He smiled widely and they hugged it out.

"I love you, Sissy."

"Love you too, Big Brother."

They opened the door to Goku and Chiyu on both sides of the door, waiting for them.

"Hi, Daddy, hi, Sissy!"

Caden said as she and Goten hugged their legs. Goku knelt down to pick them up.

"Everything straightened out now?"

They nodded and laid on his chest. He looked to his oldest daughter.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

They went downstairs.

"Hey Gohan, where's your Mom?"

"She went upstairs to change. So did Goshen."

"You gonna change too, Bubba?"

Chiyu asked with her head poking around Goku's waist.

"Remember your spar with Vegeta today? You might wanna get a Gi on."

The class snickered; earning another deafening glare from the Son daughters. All were quiet.

"I'll change with you. I need a Gi on, too. Trunks and Goten want me to oversee their training!"

She said; realizing that she was in 'Study Clothes' still. He nodded.

"Fine, let's go,"

He said, knowing he was defeated.

***-Time skip: 5 minutes later-***

All the kids except Chiyu and Gohan came down. Erasa turned to Goku.

"Where's Gohan and his sister at?"

They both half-heartedly shrugged.

"We're coming!"

They turned and saw them both come downstairs in Gis. The girls, except Videl, started to fawn over Gohan's form, while the guys got jealous. Because compared to him, they were just little boys. Both Goku and Chichi laughed.

"I remember when we were younger and you had to grasp onto my arm to keep girls off."

Chichi laughed harder.

"Yeah, good times. Now we get to see what it's like to see it happen."

The Sons shared a nice laugh, except Gohan, until it was time to leave.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE!"

They stopped and looked at him.

"Now that I have your attention, I need everyone to hold hands. If you don't feel comfortable holding hands, hold a wrist or shoulder. We all need to be holding on for it to work."

They all did as they were told without question. Gohan was in between Goten and Videl with Caden on his shoulders. Then he bent down.

"Why are you bending?"

Goten answered for him.

"So that Caden doesn't hit the ceiling like Gohan did with me. I went through the ceiling, though!"

Her eyes widened.

"Alright everyone on?"

"Yes"

"Yep!"

"Alright, hang on tight!"

Videl was still confused.

"What are we-"

**Interrupted! Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and haven't forgotten Caden's lisp... Something easy to forget. This story will be ending in a few long chapters. PM me if you want another story like this one. Writing is my life!**


	18. He's Half What!

"-doing?"

She looked around in awe. Then she realized they were standing right in front of Bulma Briefs! "

Wait, how'd we get here!?"

The Sons and Bulma laughed.

"It's called Instant Transmission. I learned it after I crashed my ship on a planet called Yardrat."

"…"

"What? Do you not believe me?"

He said laughing.

"No, I do, it's just hard to soak it all in."

He laughed.

"So, do you guys have bedtimes, or am I making those rules?"

"Yeah, you are. We'd figure you'd know about your house, so you'd know when to put them to bed, and where they can wander."

"Well, Goku, if it's okay with you and Gohan, I'd like to show them the REAL footage from the Cell Games!"

The students gasped then cheered.

"What!? But Mr. Satan said the footage was, like, destroyed!"

Gohan spoke up.

"No, you just don't know the truth because he hid it from you."

They looked at him in question. Bulma broke the seemingly everlasting silence.

"Well, are you guys gonna stay and watch it with us?"

Goku shrugged.

"Why not?"

***-Setting change: Movie Room; Time skip: 45 minutes later-* **

"Wait, so Gohan, like, defeated Cell?"

Bulma sighed. The 'like' habits were the only problem she had with this girl. It didn't help that she liked to talk A LOT.

"Yes, he and his father together defeated Cell."

Then the jaws dropped. Gohan was scared that those dropped jaws would tell others.

"Now listen, there's a catch, though."

They all looked at him.

"You're not allowed to tell ANYBODY about this, or I'll be training your stances for 3 years. So if word gets out, I will mentally, physically, and emotionally scar you for the rest of your lives. Got it?"

They nodded strenuously.

"Good!"

Bulma turned to the class.

_'__I might want to get them off of that subject.' _

"So, does anyone have any questions about the footage?"

The 'like girl', as Bulma mentally named her, raised her hand.

"Yes, the girl in red."

"How old was Gohan?"

She looked to him.

"9 years old."

Videl raised her hand.

"Yes, the girl in white. I like your hair!"

"Thanks. Anyways, how long have you been fighting, Gohan? And what are those light blasts?"

He got red and looked at his father. He hugged him close and answered for him.

"Gohan's been fighting since his Uncle tried to kidnap him. So, about 4 ½. Those weren't light, they were _Ki_, or energy, as you'd say. Once you're able to control your Ki, you'd be able to do _Ki blasts_. Does that make any sense?"

"It does. If these tards don't get it, I'll dumb it down later."

"Hey!"

The class yelled from behind her. They all laughed as the students pouted.

***-Time skip: 9:30 p.m.-* **

"Alright everyone, listen up. I hope you remembered the rooms Gohan showed you all to, right?"

They responded with

"Yes!"

"Alright Gohan, are you staying with Bulma, or are you coming home?"

"I'm staying here tonight. They'll put a lot of pressure on Bulma if I don't."

She laughed.

"Thanks, Gohan, because I've never taken care of edgy and emotional teenagers before."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's true!"

She hugged him and turned to the other Son children.

"Anyone else staying over?"

Caden and Chiyu asked Goku, then Bulma.

"Yes, you can stay. Are you staying with Gohan, or do you wanna stay in your own rooms?"

"I wanna stay with Bubba!"

"Me too!"

"Alright, makes it easier on me. Anyways, he'll also be showing you the game room, movie room again, pool room, workout room, and spa room. Bedtime is at 10:30, so I'd make the best of an hour. Also, if you plan on going to the pool room, bring a bathing suit, and no sneaking into other people's rooms. Oh, and Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Vegeta's ready to spar, and he said to bring your class. I'll be honest, but I've never felt so much pity for someone."

He sighed and led his class to the G.R.

"What's this?"

"It's called a Gravity Room, or G.R for short. It's a machine that Bulma built to allow anyone to train up to thousands of times Earth's gravity."

"Cool! So nerd-boy, how much times Earth's gravity have you gotten to at most?"

"At most, I've trained at 450 times Earth's Gravity. Why?"

"Well, how much would we be able to train at?"

"Judging by your Ki's, maybe a 1? Videl and maybe Sharpener at a 2."

They stared in shock.

"How do you train at that much, then!"

"Because I'm only half humaaaa….. Nevermind."

Now Videl noticed a nerve had almost been punctured.

"What was that Gohan? Half what?"

"No, you impudent idiots, he's half _human_. What did you think he said?"

"VEGETA!"

The class looked on in horror.

"WHAT!?"


	19. Do you wanna know a Saiyan Secret?

Bulma went outside to torture Gohan and Chiyu with old family videos when all of a sudden…

"No, you impudent idiots, he's half _human_. What did you think he said?"

Bulma felt anger bubble inside of her until she yelled.

"VEGETA!"

The students looked horrified.

"WHAT!"

Gohan was speechless, and almost on the verge of tears. Now, Gohan Son was NEVER one to cry. _Ever_. But, this, this was an exception. He walked to Vegeta while he was distracted and punched him in the face. Wait, did Gohan just punch a muscular man? In the _face_!?

"What was that for, brat."

Bulma listened and cringed as Gohan cussed him out.

"Well, brat, it looks like it's time for our spar to begin. What do you say?"

He just nodded. They all watched through the windows as they sparred.

"Hey, I've got a spot where we can actually see them."

They nodded and followed Bulma to a control room.

"So, what was that about nerd-boy being half human?"

She sighed. She knew she had a lot of explaining coming.

"Well, it's true. He's only half human."

"What!? What's the other half?!"

Here it comes.

"Well, he Saiyan."

"What's a Saiyan?"

"A Saiyan, don't freak out, is an alien race."

All their eyes widened.

"W-What do th-they look like? Black, Bulging eyes? BRIGHT GREEN SKIN!?"

Erasa was hyperventilating now. Bulma laughed.

"No no. You know what Goku and Vegeta look like right?"

They nodded.

"Well, they're full-blooded Saiyans. They look exactly like humans do, except they turn into what they call a Super Saiyan, and Transformations far beyond that level."

"So, what do these levels look like?"

"So far, we've only seen up to Super Saiyan 3. In Super Saiyan form, their Ki's rise, hair turns blonde, and they have blue or turquoise eyes. Super Saiyan 2 is the same thing, except their hair gets longer and their Ki's raise higher. Super Saiyan 3 is a form even Gohan hasn't reached yet. Only Goku. His hair is blonde, super long, no eyebrows, and the Ki is massive according to Gohan and Vegeta."

"So, did they have like a queen, king, or a president? What about their Planet?"

Videl had so many questions. Good thing Vegeta told her everything he knew when she experimented on his voice.

"Well, they had a king/queen thing, yes. Vegeta is my husband, and his father was Vegeta the 3rd, his grandfather Vegeta the 2nd, and his Great Grandfather was Vegeta. Therefore, their planet was named after their King, which was Vegeta the 3rd, at the time, so the planet was Planet Vegeta. As for what happened to it, the planet was blown up by another alie- I mean- astronomical being named Frieza."

A girl named Hope processed the information and dawned on a new question.

"Wait, if the planet blew up, then how did they survive?"

"Well, before the planet blew-"

"Woah! Is that what a Super Saiyan looks like?!"

She looked at the monitor.

"Yep. That's Gohan right there,"

She said, touching the screen lightly.

"and that's Vegeta."

"So Gohan **_is _**the Golden Fighter! I knew it!"

_'__Uh-oh, he's gonna kill me.'_

"As I was saying,"

She said; getting all the students' attention back.

"Before the planet blew up, Goku was sent here to kill all the life on this planet, and Vegeta was sent to a different planet to do the same."

She was saying this all with a smile on her face.

"But, Goku fell on his head as a baby, so he forgot everything about the Saiyans. After about 23 years after that happened, Vegeta came to Earth, and then to Namek. On Namek is where Goku made Vegeta become one of the good guys."

One of the students were about to speak, but Bulma cut him off.

"If you're going to ask me about Namek, don't even bother. All I know is what it looked like. If you wanna know about it, I'll have Gohan bring Piccolo and Dende over. They're Namekians!"

"Who are they?"

"You'll know when he brings them over tomorrow because I'm having a get-together tomorrow. You might get some great background for your essays!"

She skimmed her eyes around the class and frowned.

"Speaking of essays, where's your teacher at?"

"He's with Mr. and Mrs. Son. Do you need him for something?"

"No, just wondering."

She looked around them all to see Gohan and Vegeta walking up in Super Saiyan form; Gohan's scowl worse than Vegeta's could ever be.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

She walked to them and gave them sports bottles full of water.

"Thanks Bulma. But, it's nothing to worry about. I'll talk to Dad later."

"Why not your Mom?"

"Because Mom wouldn't be helpful in this situation."

"How do you know? You know, she's a girl, so if you need girl advice, it would be bad to go to your father."

"It's not about girls, it's about training! Geez, Bulma!"

He was blushing bright red. She smiled and ushered the two in.

"You wanna know a secret about Saiyans that they've all made me keep?"

"What that?"

"They can sing."

"Really? How well?"

"I've only heard Gohan sing with his siblings since they're all younger than him, but they all sing better than I've ever heard!"

Then something popped into her head and a devious smile spread across her face.

_'__I wonder if Chichi still has that video…_'


	20. The Beginning of Prank Club

After the chaos had ended, she brought everyone in to watch some family videos. Everyone was settled in the living room. With some exceptions. Vegeta went upstairs to put Trunks and himself to bed, Goku and Chichi went home to put Goshen and Goten to bed, and Krillin, 18, and Marron came over.

"Okay, Krillin, Gohan. You guys should know most of these videos. Krillin, which should we start with?"

He thought for a moment.

"How about the first time we got together after Goku and Gohan came back from the Cell Games?"

She nodded.

"That'll always be my favorite video."

She put it in, and a little black haired boy and Goku appeared on the screen. In Goku's arms, was Chiyu and Goshen, and in a very surprised Gohan's arms was a baby that looked exactly like Goku. His smile widened and he looked to his father.

"Bubba, who's that?"

Gohan snapped out of his gaze and looked at Caden.

"Who's who?"

"That little baby. Who's the little baby?"

"That's Goten when he was really little."

"Where am I at?"

"You weren't born, yet."

"Oh, okay."

His sisters cuddled up to him and he cuddled back.

***-Time skip: 10:00 p.m.-***

Bulma stopped the last tape before turning the T.V and V.H.S off.

"Okay, guys, Time for bed. Tomorrow, we'll wake up, eat breakfast, and then you'll be on your merry way!"

When everybody but Gohan and his sisters got up, Bulma had to wake him up.

"Gohan, come on, lay in a bed."

His eyes opened lazily.

"Huh?"

"If you're tired, go lay in your bed."

"Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He was laughing but falling asleep in the process.

"Take them upstairs and go to sleep."

"Okay *yawn* Goodnight, Aunt Bulma."

She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

She kissed the girls' cheeks and they went to sleep. He went upstairs, laid down, and laid the girls next to him on each side.

***-Time skip: 8:00 a.m.-***

"Bubba!"

He looked to the left, then the right. The only thing out of place was Caden, and that was because she was crying in his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I want Daddy!"

He looked at the time.

"Well, let's go eat breakfast, and then we can go see Dad, okay?"

"Okay."

"Chiyu, wake up." She turned and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Morning, Bubba."

"Morning. Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll sit with Trunks and Vegeta so my class doesn't get weirded out or anything."

"How will sitting with them help?"

"Because we'll be seated out of sight."

"Makes sense."

Caden didn't know what they were talking about but contributed anyway.

"It does! Right?"

They laughed before they arrived in the kitchen. They were greeted with a tired class and the screams of fangirls. Why were they screaming? Bulma ran to Gohan, and took Caden in her arms before telling him:

"Gohan, you might want to put a shirt on."

"Ah crap!"

He ran to the room again and came back with his 'study clothes' on.

"That's better."

She handed Caden, who had fallen asleep, back to Gohan.

"Go sit with Trunks and Vegeta. Breakfast will be ready in a little bit."

"Alright. Thanks, Bulma."

"Don't worry about it!"

He took Chiyu's hand and led her to the table.

"Hey, Trunks."

"Hi, Gohan!"

He hugged his leg before hugging Chiyu's leg.

"Hey there!"

"Can you play after breakfast?"

"Well, we actually have to head back after breakfast, but how 'bout you come with us! Then you and Goten can play all ya want."

"But will you play, too?"

"After Goshen and I do our chores. It'll be about 2 in the afternoon when I can, but when that time comes, then yes, I'll play."

"Yeah!"

"Okay, now let's sit down, yeah?"

"Okay!"

They sat down, and they all conversed.

"You did pretty well out there, Kakabrat."

"Thanks, Vegeta. I could say the same for you."

He just smirked and 'hmphed'.

***-Time skip: 10:15-***

"Finally, we made it!"

The students agreed with Erasa and they sat in the front yard.

"How does nerd-boy climb that every day?"

Chiyu turned with fire in her eyes.

"What did you call him?"

Her tone of voice was entirely too sweet for Sharpener.

"I-I called h-him Gohan. Yeah."

The fire went away as she smiled sweetly.

"That's what I thought."

Gohan spoke up.

"I'll give you guys 15 minutes before we go get Goku."

_'__That felt weird to call Dad by his name.' _

"I don't think anyone minds if you call him 'Dad', you know?"

He looked to Videl.

"Thanks, Vi."

"Bubba, can I talk to you for a second?"

"You mean half an hour? Yeah, sure."

"Shut up," She said as she lightly punched his arm. He turned to his class.

"We'll be right back."

Then he bent down to the two at his knees (and below them).

"Alright, I'm gonna talk to Chiyu. Why don't you go play, and I'll get Goten out here, yeah?"

Trunks, being older, and therefore the leader in his eyes, spoke up.

"Nah, we'll play with Goten later. For now, I just wanna play with her. Maybe teach her a few pranks."

Gohan stood up.

"Alright, but I have 2 rules. Rule 1, No major pranks, just a simple one. Rule 2, no playing pranks on my classmates. Got it?"

He sighed.

"Fine, I get it."

"Oh, and I forgot rule 3, so there are 3 rules."

"It's easy, like following the first 3 rules of Fight Club."

"Yep! Hey, Videl, can you come here?"

She got up and ran to him.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like you're the only one capable of this, so can you watch them?"

"Sure."

"So, that's the 3 rule of your own 'Prank Club'. Listen to what Videl tells you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for the cool name, Gohan!"

He laughed and they went inside to talk, where Chiyu asked her question.

"So, is Videl your girlfriend?"


	21. The 6th!

***-Time skip: 5:00 p.m.-* **

The students, once again, laid across the couches and along the floor. Caden ran up to Goku.

"Daddy?"

He bent down and picked her up.

"What's up?"

"I wanna go to sleep with you."

"You wanna go to sleep with me?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Okay, let's go tell Mommy, okay?"

"Okay."

She rested her head in the crook of his neck. He just laughed softly and rubbed her back.

"Hey, Chi?"

She turned from the food she was making.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm gonna lay down and sleep"

he made sure to wink while saying the word sleep, which she caught.

"with Caden in our room."

Then he whispered something into Caden's ear and she lifted her head.

"Don't disturb us."

She laughed and kissed their cheeks.

"Alright. I love you two."

"Love you, too."

"Love you, three, Mommy."

They walked upstairs.

"Gohan, honey, come here for a second, please."

"Okay, Mom."

He turned to Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl.

"I'll be right back."

They nodded and he went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Well, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, about what?"

"Chiyu."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"She seems like she doesn't get to spend much time with your father, and that's killing her. So, instead of being her brother for a little bit, be her friend, because she needs someone to talk to."

He nodded and walked to the back door. He opened it, looked left and then right, and then shut the door behind him as he walked out.

"Hey, Chiyu."

She almost tackled him down in a hug.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

"I know I'm too old for this, but I want Dad."

"You're not too old for it. We don't have to be 5 years old to want our parents nearby."

She was laying her head in his chest and he kept her close.

"Wanna sit down?"

She nodded and he sat while she laid her head in his lap.

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to go get Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, stay out here, okay?"

"K."

He ran into the house and upstairs. He quietly opened the door and walked over to his parent's bed.

"Dad,"

He whispered. Goku turned and held a finger over his mouth, then pointed to Caden. He spoke in a lower whisper.

"Chiyu needs you."

The word 'need' reached his ear, and he got up.

"Lay with Caden, and I'll be back."

"Alright."

He switched with Goku, and he went downstairs and out the back door. When he walked out, her head was on her knees that were pulled to her chest.

"Hey, Babygirl."

She looked up to him and smiled.

_'__He came out here with me.'_

"Hi, Dad."

He sat next to her and opened his arms, which she gladly fell into.

"What's wrong? I know something's wrong. I've known for a while."

"I don't wanna say."

He combed through her hair with his fingers.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything at any time, chicken butt."

She giggled.

"I just… I… I mean…"

"It's alright. Is it about someone in the house?"

She nodded.

"Are they a part of our family?"

She nodded.

"Is it a parent?"

She nodded and buried her head in his chest.

"Is it me?"

He knew it was when she started to cry.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm not mad. I just want to know."

"B-Because… Because we don't get to spend enough time together."

He kissed her head and laid his on hers.

"I know, babygirl, I know. I wish we could. Hey, how about we plan something, just me and you?"

She nodded but was still stifling sobs. He knew that, that's why he was staying out with her for a little longer.

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

She laughed.

"No."

"Like I said. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. We'll work it out. Would you rather tell me or your Mom?"

"You."

"Why not Mom?"

" 'Cause Mom would overreact."

They laughed together for the first time in a while.

"Do you wanna go lay down with Caden? You seem tired."

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Okay, hold on tight."

She would've asked him what he was doing, but before she could ask, he lifted her up. She just laid on his chest and closed her eyes. Might as well get some sleep in now! He waited until she fell asleep, then went inside, laid her down, relieved Gohan of his duties, went into the kitchen to report to Chichi, and then back upstairs. Gohan watched in confusion.

"I don't know how he does it, but he does."

Videl and the others looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how does he get them to sleep so fast? He was only out there for 10 minutes! I can't even get Caden to sleep in an hour!"

They laughed at their fellow classmate's anger and confusion mixture.

***-Time skip: 10:30 p.m.-* **

Goku and Chichi had been up watching a movie since 9 o'clock that night.

"Well, that was longer than I expected."

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd take that long."

Chichi looked up before speaking again.

"Goku, how would you feel about a 6th?"

"Huh? 6th what?"

"How many kids do we have?"

"Well, Gohan, Goshen, Chiyu, Goten, and Caden make five. What does tha-"

He looked at her.

"Wait, you mean a 6th… Child?"

She nodded.

"I wouldn't mind it one bit!"

"Good, because you'll have one in 8 ½ months."

He laughed and then his brain processed her words.

_'__Wait, it takes 9 months for a baby to come. She said 8 and a half… She's-' _

"You're pregnant!?"


	22. The Kids Aren't Alright

***-Time skip: 3:45 a.m-***

Goku and Chichi were sleeping, when Caden snuck into their room. She'd forgotten her teddy bear in Mommy and Daddy's bathroom, so she had to go get it. And maybe lay with Mommy afterward. She knew it was the perfect opportunity to do it, since Goku held Chichi from behind her, and kept his hand on her stomach. There was also a space for her by Chichi, so she'd just have to wake her up. She grabbed her bear, Bearra, and went up to Chichi.

"Mommy, wake up."

She opened her eyes.

"Hello, baby. Do you want to lay down with me?"

"Yeah, but I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why is Daddy holding your belly?"

She smiled.

"Well, lay down and I'll tell you."

She did.

"Remember how I told you that you were in my belly before you came out so that you could grow?"

"Yeah."

"Well, right now, there's another baby in there."

She looked from Chichi to her stomach, and back to Chichi.

"Can you hear the baby?"

"I don't know if you can yet."

"Can I try?"

She nodded and moved Goku's hand before she turned onto her back. Caden crawled up and laid her head on her stomach.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yes, you are."

"I think I hear something, Mommy. What does a baby sound like?

" "I don't know, why don't you ask Daddy? He knows."

She climbed over, careful not to hurt Mommy's belly, and woke Goku up.

"Daddy? Daddy, I have a question."

He turned over, picked her up, and put her on his stomach.

"Good morning, baby. What's your question?"

"What does a baby sound like in Mommy's belly?"

"Well, what did you hear?"

"I heard something like knocking, but I couldn't hear it, 'cause it sounded weird."

He knew what she meant. She heard movement.

"Then you heard the baby!"

"Yay, I did!"

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I think it's a boy! What about you, Daddy?"

He thought for a second and kissed her nose.

"I think it's a girl."

She laid on his chest and he yawned while Chichi scooted to him. That's how they all fell asleep. Until Goten came in at 4:00 a.m.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream. Can I lay with you and Daddy and Caden?"

"Yes, but don't lay on Mommy's tummy, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because there's a baby in there."

He looked for a minute; confusion written on his face.

"It doesn't look like there's a baby."

"That's because the baby has to grow."

"That's where babies grow?"

"Yep. You were in there before you were born."

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Born. What does that mean?"

"Being born is when you come out of my tummy."

"How do babies get out of Mommies?"

She froze.

"You have to learn that when you get older."

"Why?"

"You'll know the answer to that, also, when you get older."

"How much older?"

She counted real quick.

"6 years older."

He yawned and crawled up to her side.

"Fine, I'll wait, then."

She kissed the top of his head and they fell asleep.

***-Time skip: 5:23 a.m.-***

Chiyu and Goshen rushed into the room; not caring who they woke up. They knew their siblings were with their parents, so they didn't bother to stop by their rooms.

"Dad! Mom!"

Goshen closed and locked the door while Chiyu woke them up. Goku, of course, sat up.

"Chiyu, what's wrong Babygirl? Are you okay?"

Now he started to sound and look like Chichi. He was checking her arms and looking on her face and neck.

"I'm fine, Dad. But there's a big Ki downstairs and we don't know who it is."

She was in tears. Caden and Goten sat with Chichi, Goshen was in the middle of Chichi and Goku, and Goku was comforting Chiyu.

"I'll go see what it is. You guys stay here. Goshen, Chiyu, come here real quick."

The came up to them and pulled them close and whispered.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. Just stay strong, and protect your Mom and your siblings. You know why Mom can't help right now?"

"Why?"They whispered back.

"Because she's pregnant, so I want you to protect Mom, and all **three** of your siblings, okay."

He backed up and they smiled and nodded; Chiyu wiping her tears away. So, with that, he went out the door, and downstairs. What did he find? Gohan. Gohan, in Super Saiyan 2 holding someone by their collar of a shirt. Not to mention his entire class when he was supposed to be at Bulma's.

"Gohan Kaito Son!"

He knew that voice anywhere, and any time he's ever heard it at that volume, he flinched. So did his class.

"What on Kami's green Earth do you think you're doing!"

Goku grabbed his arm, then pushed him back.

"If you wanted a spar, you could've just said so."

His eyes widened wider than Dragon Balls.

"N-N-No, That's not what I-I want."

"Then why pick on him?"

Goku got furious when he didn't answer him after. He wasn't letting him get away with this. He grabbed his arm again, except he didn't let go this time. Instead, he dragged him upstairs. The students stifled laughs when they seen Gohan literally being dragged up the stairs.

"No no no! Please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

"Shut up and face it like a man!"

Some couldn't hold laughs in anymore, and others watched in horror of how he would be punished. Or tortured in his case. When the footsteps started again, they collected themselves quickly. Goku, Chichi, and a very nervous Gohan came downstairs.

"I'll let your mother take over. You already scared your sister, so I have to take care of that."

Chichi glared harshly at Gohan as Goku went upstairs and Goshen came down to take the students back to Bulma's.

"Gohan Kaito Son, what were you thinking!"

She whispered as loud as she could.

**Uh-oh, he's in for it today!**


	23. Ready or not, here I come!

**_I'll just inform you ahead of time, but Caden and Goten have tails. The others did, too but they were conveniently cut off. Enjoy!_**

***-Time skip: 10:04 a.m.-* **

Gohan's ruckus that nigh-err… Early morning, caused a few swings of Chichi's Pan of Armageddon to his head, and now he was stuck in his room to study. But, there was a knock. Gohan didn't bother to say anything since he wasn't allowed to let anyone in. But, the door creaked open.

"Bubba, what are you doing?"

He turned in his seat.

"Caden, go back out there, you're not allowed in here."

"But Mommy told me to come in here with you."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Mommy said to tell you-you don't have to study but you have to stay in the room."

He sighed in relief.

"What do you wanna do munchkin?"

"Well, maybe we can-"

"Caden! I need you!"

"Sorry, Bubba. I'll be right back!"

"Gohan! Your father wants you to take your class to Bulma's so they can go home!"

He sighed once again… It was going to be a looong weekend.

***-Time skip: 8 months later-***

_Chichi was 8 ½ months pregnant with her and Goku's 6__th__ child. Goku had let Gohan off the hook… 3 months after the events that occurred. That's right, Goku made him study, and only let him out for meals and school. So, let's start with the first thing._

"Hey, Daddy, where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's taking a nap in the room. Whatcha need, silly bean?"

"You're funny, Daddy. Can you come play with me? Goten and Trunks won't play with me, and Gohan's training with Goshen, and Chiyu said she was tired."

"Well, she was tired 'cause she's sleeping on the couch, Gohan''s been wanting to make up for the 3 months he didn't get to train, but why won't Goten and Trunks play with you?"

"They said 'no girls allowed today.'"

He laughed and picked her up.

"Well, let's go play something, yeah? Then you can help me make lunch."

"Yay! Can we do that right now?"

"No, it's not lunchtime, yet. But I promise you can help."

"Okay! Let's play… Ooh! I know! Let's play Hide and Seek!"

She jumped out of his arms and ran while yelling "You count, Daddy!"

He sat facing toward the wall outside and began to count to twenty.

"-14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!"

He knew where she was, since he could see her tail, but pretended not to see her.

"Hmm… Where did Caden go? She has to be around here, somewhere."

To a 3-year-old, it was a very convincing tone. She giggled quietly, but Goku could hear it from a mile away.

"I don't know where she could've gone! She hides well."

She stayed in her hiding spot and giggled some more. He flew up behind her and grabbed her by her sides.

"Gotcha!"

She laughed.

"Okay, Daddy, my turn to count."

"How high can you count?"

"I can count to 15!" She said proudly.

"Wow, Caden, that's a high number!"

"Yeah! Do you want me to count to that, or a smaller number so it doesn't take too long?"

"No, count to 15. I'm not as good and fast at hiding as you are."

"Okay, Daddy!"

She ran to where he had sat.

"Okay, start hiding!"

He ran to a tree beside the one she was in and sat behind it while listening to her count.

"1,2,4,6,5,7,9,10,11,12,14,18,19,16,15! Ready or not here I come!"

She looked around the tree she hid in and happened to look the other way. She snuck over to the tree, and then tackled him.

"Found you, Daddy!"

They laughed and he stood up with Caden in his arms.

"Ready to make lunch?"

"Yeah!"

So, they went inside and made lunch for themselves and everyone else.

"Go get your brothers and sister while I get Mommy up, alright?"

"Okay!"

She ran outside.

"Gohan! Goten! Goshen! Daddy and I made lunch!"

He laughed and walked upstairs to wake Chichi up.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get another up ASAP since this one's so short.**


	24. Splash Contest!

He opened the door to find Chichi sitting up, holding her stomach. So, normally, he ran to her side.

"Chi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"My… W-Water broke… A while ago."

He held her against his chest.

"I'm going to call Bulma since it's too late to get to the hospital, okay?"

"A-alright… Hurry, though."

He used Instant Transmission to get to the phone and dialed it real fast.

"You guys just stay quiet, I need to have an important conversation with Bulma."

They nodded, knowing that he was serious and not to question him when he was.

"Hello, Bulma speaking."

"Hey Bulma, it's Goku."

"Hey, Goku, what's up? Trunks didn't get in trouble, did he?"

"No, he's been good,"

he spoke in a lower voice. "It's about Chichi."

"Oh, no. What happened, did her water break?"

"Yeah. I haven't told the kids yet, though."

"Well, I bet you made them curious."

"Probably, but they'll find out soon."

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as possible."

"Okay, thanks Bulma. I have to call Krillin to see if he'll watch the kids."

"I'll get going then. Bye!"

"Bye."

He hung up and picked it up again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Krillin. I had a question."

"It's not about where babies come from again, is it?"

"No, I was just wondering if you could watch the kids?"

"Sure, but now I have a question."

"Alright, shoot."

"Why? I mean, you do everything with your kids."

He looked back and noticed the kids were all back outside.

"Well, we usually don't give birth with the kids around."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. But don't say anything, we're going to surprise them."

"Okay. Well, bring 'em over whenever."

"Thanks, buddy. I'll be there in literally a few seconds."

They laughed, said goodbye, and then hung up.

"Come here, kids! We're going to Krillin's house."

They all grabbed on and prepared for IT.

"Hey, Krillin!"

"Hey, Goku."

"Don't worry, they just ate, and the only thing you'll probably have to worry about is Caden wanting to play hide and seek."

He bent down and gave his youngest two hugs and kisses, and hugged his eldest kids.

"I'll be back soon, so be good for Krillin and 18."

He left before they could say goodbye. He appeared outside of his house just in time, as Bulma was about to knock.

"Hey, guys. Come on in, she's in the bedroom."

Vegeta went far into the forest to prepare his Saiyan hearing.

"I don't blame him."

"GOKU!"

He booked it upstairs and laid Chichi back.

"I'm sorry, hon, I had to take the kids to Krillin's and call Bulma."

"Which did you do first?"

"Called Bulma."

"Good."

Bulma got upstairs and was as ready as the not-so-new-parents were.

"Alright, here we go."

***-Time skip: 1 hour later-***

There was a cry of a newborn baby from the Son house. Chichi held the baby as tight as she could with being weak from birth. Goku laid his head on her chest while he looked at his 6th and most likely the last child, as Chichi did not want to go through this for a 7th time.

"Goku?"

Her voice was very soft.

"Yeah, Chi?"

"Do you want to give her her first bath?"

He looked at her in bewilderment.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I know how to, but you always give them their first baths."

"I know, but this time, I want you to. I realized that this is the last time you'll be able to."

He smiled and took the sobbing baby girl into his arms.

"Okay then,"

he turned his attention to his third daughter.

"We'll go get you clean, then. Maybe Mommy and I will think of a name for you!"

He gave Chichi a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom, where the baby tub was already set up.

"You'll like this, little bean."

She looked at him with big, obsidian eyes and made her first smile.

"That's my girl. Let's get the water set. Watch out, it'll be really loud to your sensitive ears."

He turned the water on and she started to whine. He held her closer to his chest.

"It's alright. That's water."

He put his hand in and let a little bit drip onto her hand.

"See? It's good!"

She giggled. So, he unwrapped her and put her in a little bit at a time. Once fully submerged, she started to splash and was thus the start of a mini splash war between Father and Daughter. '

_'__I can already tell she's going to be a Daddy's Girl!'_

"Let's get you clean, yeah?"

She splashed him again.

***-Time skip: 10 minutes-***

Goku came out of the bathroom with a sleeping baby in his arms. Chichi was struggling to stay awake. He laid the baby down in Caden's old crib and laid next to Chichi.

"Hi, babe. I thought you'd be asleep."

"I tried, but I need you to lay by me."

He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair.

"Better?"

She laughed and wrapped her arm around him.

"Better."

They shared a kiss and she fell asleep instantly. He could hear both Chichi and his daughter lightly snore.

_'__She still needs a name. Let's see… Gochi? I like that one. I'll ask Chichi about it later.'_

He couldn't hold back how happy he was. It was impossible.

**Told you all I'd get it done ASAP!**


	25. The King and his Princess

***-Time skip: 6 days later-***

_The kids were so happy when they came home to see their new baby sister, Gochi. So, like they always did, they all slept in the same room for the first day. It was Son family tradition. They soon discovered that out of all of them, Chiyu and Goku were the only ones who could put her to sleep. So, Chiyu and Goku took turns for night shifts during the first 4 nights. Now, it's 9:20 in the morning. _

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Caden?"

"Can we color?"

_'__Well, Chichi's making her a bottle, and will probably be able to stay up with her with four nights of sleep, so I guess it would be okay.' _

"Sure, princess."

"Yay! You and me and Chiyu and Goshen and Gohan and Goten are gonna color!"

She led him down the hall and into Gohan's room (Gohan let them use his room since it was bigger and he would be in there, too). Caden's hair had grown longer, and a bit darker. Chiyu's stuck up in more spikes now, and Goshen's looked exactly like Gohan's. He even got taller than Gohan's shoulder!

"Okay, what are we coloring, sissy?"

Gohan asked; ready to get this over with so that he could train.

"I had Mommy print out some pictures for us!"

Goku laughed.

"Okay, hand 'em out, baby."

She grabbed the pages and handed them out. Gohan spoke up.

"Hey, Caden can Goshen and I wait until after we train to do it?"

"Sure! Then I can have something to do later!"

They thanked her and walked out of thee room. A few minutes passed, and Chiyu was done with her picture, so she was dismissed by Caden. Now it was only her and Goku. They were both halfway done with their pictures.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Hey, What-y?"

"What picture did you get again?"

"I got the princess."

"Oh. I got a princess and a king. You're the king and I'm the princess 'cause you're the king of the house, and you call me princess sometimes."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but I like it better when you call me 'bean'."

"I'll remember that for you, bean."

She giggled and they worked on their pictures.

***-Time skip: 12:00 p.m-***

"Come eat!"

Everyone came downstairs. Chichi was sat with Gochi in her arms. Goku walked to sit by her and took Gochi from her arms.

"Don't worry, Chi. You just eat, I've got her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I actually just ate a little earlier so that you could spend time with the kids. I'll take her with me to pick some fruits."

"Alright, but be careful. We don't need the whole 'Gohan and apple tree' accident again."

The kids were all confused; including Gohan.

"Don't worry. Trust me, it won't."

He laughed and walked to get the stroller, and then out.

"Mom, what did you mean about that?"

"I'll tell you later, Gohan."

"You ready to go, princess?"

She looked up at him with onyx eyes and a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She made her first giggle, which made him smile wider.

"Do you like your nickname, princess?"

She cooed and giggled.

"Okay, so that name will _definitely_ stick. Let's go get some fruit. Maybe Mommy will let you try some."

Then he thought to himself.

_'__Maybe as applesauce or another fruit squished almost into oblivion.'_

***-Time skip: 9:00 p.m-* **

Chichi sat up in her and Goku's bed, rocking Gochi to sleep… Well, trying to, anyways.

"Goku, your daughter won't go to sleep."

He walked out of their bathroom and over to Chichi.

"Come here, princess."

"So, that's her nickname?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were calling Caden that?"

"She told me she likes to be called 'bean' better."

He picked her up and took her to the bathroom with her.

"Why'd you go back into the bathroom?"

"I'm brushing my teeth."

She laughed.

"Well hurry, it's late and you need sleep."

"I get enough sleep,"

"Not anymore. Don't think I didn't see you falling asleep at dinner."

He came out of the bathroom with a half-sleeping Gochi. She sucked on her pacifier and watched his mouth as he talked.

_'__Is she mesmerized or something?' _

"Are you tired, princess?" He spoke in a low voice and she cooed as much as she could with her binky in the way.

"It's alright, go to sleep."

He used his thumb to stroke her cheek; making her eyes droop all the way closed.

"There ya go."

He laid her down in her crib, and then flopped onto his side of the bed.

"You don't know how hard that was to keep my eyes from drooping with hers."

She quietly giggled and did the same thing to him as he did to his 'princess'. He laughed as his eyes closed. Within only a few minutes, he was asleep. Chichi followed suit a few minutes after.

"DADDY! MOMMY!"

They were both up and ran into Caden's room. She was breathing heavy and sweating. Chichi picked her up and held her to her chest.

"T-T-There's m-monst-t-ers. I h-heard i-it."

Goku knew what this was. He knew it wasn't a good day to let Trunks stay over. He kissed her head and stormed out of the room and burst through Goten's door.

"GOTEN AN SON! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"


	26. Disappointment

Trunks and Goten looked up from the corner to Goku.

"So that's your middle name!"

"Trunks, that's not important! We're gonna get in trouble!"

"Oh yeah, you are. Get up and in the kitchen! NOW!"

Chichi ran into the room.

"Goku, quiet, you'll wake Gochi!"

"Don't worry, she'll fall back to sleep eventually. Just take Caden into the room and get her to at least calm down. They won't get away with it without knowing the consequences."

He walked out of the room and Chichi went back into Caden's room. The boys followed Goku quietly.

"Trunks, call your parents, now. Goten, you come with me."

He gulped and followed his father.

"Sit down."

He sat on the couch and Goku crouched in front of him.

"Tell me what made you think to do that. Why would you do that, knowing that your sister is deathly scared of the dark and monsters?"

"Trunks said to do it. I told him that she was already scared of the dark, but he said we weren't going to scare her."

He believed his son. It was hard not to, considering that his son had his innocence and was gullible like he was when he was little. At least, that's what Chichi had told him. Goten was close to tears.

"Come stand over here for a few minutes, Goten."

He led him into the corner, where he was to stand. Before he could face it, Goku crouched once again and made Goten face him.

"I'll tell you what, Goten,"

Trunks walked in and stood by the couch just in time to hear what Goku was talking to him about.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Goten. You know I'd _never _say that, right?"

Goten was crying, but nodded and choked out a 'yes'. Goku gathered him in his arms.

"You don't want me to be disappointed, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Then don't do that again, got it?"

He nodded and picked him up.

"Trunks, what did your parents say?"

"They said to let you deal with me."

He nodded.

"Alright, but your punishment will be tomorrow. Not because I'm letting you off the hook, but because you'll both need a **_lot_** of sleep. So go upstairs, and if you guys aren't asleep in 30 minutes, your punishment starts tonight. Believe me, you'll want sleep for this punishment."

They gulped, nodded, then ran to Goten's room. Goten was still crying after Trunks shut the door.

"Why are you crying? All he said was that he was disappointed. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! No matter if we fail or not Dad's always proud of us! He's never said that, not even to Gohan!"

"Goten calm down and be quiet!"

He just got even more furious and opened the door.

"Goten, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna talk to Gohan. I'll be back in a little bit."

And with that, a little ball of sunshine was hidden behind the clouds. Meanwhile, with Goku, Chichi, Caden, and Gochi. Goku was laying back with Gochi, almost asleep, when he heard Goten yelling at Trunks. He sighed as it made him feel guilty. He stood up, careful not to wake Chichi or Caden, and walked into the hallway to see Goten storm out of the room in a quiet fit of anger. Yet, he was crying.

"Goten, come here, buddy."

He froze in his tracks.

"Come here."

He walked with his head hung down.

_'__I bet he's even more disappointed now.'_

He stopped when he saw Goku's knees and his baby sister in his arm, with his other arm open, granting access to a hug, which he instantaneously fell into.

"I love you, Goten. Don't be upset because I was disappointed, but try to show me why I shouldn't have. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad. I love you, too."

They stood there until Goten passed out from exhaustion. He was placed in the bed by a sleeping Trunks, and then Gochi slept through the entire night, so Goku finally got some rest. The boys were going to have one of the hardest times of their lives, and thanks to Bulma and surprisingly Vegeta letting Goku take care of Trunks, he'll probably be scarred for the rest of his life!

"Alright boys, eat up. Gohan will be supervising your training!"

"Why aren't you? Shouldn't you supervise it since you're punishing us?"

"Well, I was going to train you guys, but you'd like it. Not much of a punishment, now is it? So, I told Gohan, Chiyu, and Chichi, they gave me a better punishment. The only reason I won't be supervising your training is because I'm not qualified to make you study math when I'm not good at it myself. I know the basics: addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, and finding perimeters. But, I want Gohan to do it so I don't let you guys off easy."

Goten and Trunks quickly realized that today would be longer than they anticipated.

'_Oops… I think it would've been better if I just went to sleep and left Goten alone. Now we have to study!'_

"Why do they have to be so smart to think of a punishment like that?!"

Gohan walked up behind Goten and flicked his mouth.

"Actually, Dad came up with it, and I agreed to tutor you. It didn't even cross my mind at the time."

_'__Uh-oh… I'm in big trouble if even __**Gohan's**__ mad!'_

"Go suit up boys! Trunks, you'll change in Goten's room, Goten, change in Gohan's room. Come back downstairs when your done and Gohan will tell you what to do next."

**If you haven't noticed, Goku's smart. Not a genius, but smart. **


	27. Not-so-silent night

***-Time skip: 4:00 a.m.-* **

"abghstfth"

Goku sat up to see Gochi's limbs flailing from the top of her crib while she made fart noises; hoping they were coming from her mouth.

"What are you doing up so early, princess?"

He sighed as he looked at the clock.

"How long have you been up?"

He grabbed her from her crib and laid down with her on her chest.

"Dada!"

He looked with astonishment.

_'__Maybe I'm just hearing things. Yeah, I'm just tired! She's way too young to say words yet!' _

"What was that?"

"Dada!"

_'__Or I heard her say her first word!' _

"You'll be quite the over-achiever, won't you?"

She cooed happily.

"Goku, what are you doing awake?"

"Dada!"

Her eyes opened all the way and looked at their daughter.

"What'd she say?"

"See, I thought I was hearing things, too."

"Dada."

"Someone's quite the over-achiever, huh?"

"That's what I said."

She laid on his arm and wrapped one around the gurgling baby. He followed suit and then heard the floor creak outside the door.

_'__Either Goten or Caden.'_

Chichi got up before he could and opened the door.

"Goten, what are you doing up?"

Goku didn't hear his response, but Chichi left with him.

"Just you and me then, chunky butt."

She was still gurgling, but now her goal was to roll off of his stomach.

"What are you doing, ya little weirdo?"

She tried to roll the other way, but Goku stopped her. Again.

"Stop it."

He was half laughing, and half serious. Chichi came back in the room to see her husband's confused face and her youngest daughter rolling side to side.

"What in the world is going on here?"

"Someone thinks it's party time."

He stood and held her to his chest.

"Let's go get you some night-night juice!"

She happily gurgled as they went out the door.

"Shh, you'll wake your brothers and sisters. If you want to lay with Daddy on the couch, you'll have to be quiet."

She was quiet.

_'__Now I know how to keep you quiet.'_

He made her bottle at which she stared contently at, and then he went and laid on the couch and fed her the bottle. She was over halfway done by the time it was slipping out of her mouth and through his shirt.

"Someone's sleepy, huh?"

She rubbed her eye with one hand while the other held his index finger (also known as a pointer finger, if you don't know).

"Aww, my little princess. Dada's here, go to sleep."

She nuzzled her little head into his chest and slowly and tiredly drank the rest of her bottle. He took her bottle out of her mouth and replaced it with a pacifier. Soon enough, they both fell asleep. Now that, that was not part of the plan. The plan was to get **her** to fall asleep, and then take her back into the room. But, the plan obviously failed. Chichi walked downstairs to find her husband and daughter. She found them, but they were freezing. So, she went back upstairs, and came down with a fairly large blanket and covered them. Then walked back upstairs, and almost had a heart attack.

"Goten, what's wrong, baby?"

"I had an accident. Sorry, Mom."

"Don't worry, baby, but I told you not to drink so much water. Let's go clean you up, yeah?"

"Okay."

She got him in the shower, and as he washed off, she took his sheets, blanket, and pajamas and put them in the washer. After he got out, he got into new pajamas and Chichi took him to lay with her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Goten?"

"Where are Dad and Gochi?"

"They're sleeping on the couch."

"So we have the bed to ourselves?"

She laughed.

"Yes, we do."

"That's gonna be weird."

"You know, when you were a baby, your father had to sleep on the couch a lot."

"Really?"

"Yep. All of you kids have made your father sleep on the couch with you countless times. It started with Gohan, Then Chiyu, Goshen, You, Caden, and now your baby sister."

Why did we like to sleep on the couch?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was the only place where you and your father could have time together as babies. But, I don't think I'll ever really know the real reason."

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure."

So, she went on to tell him a story about a selfish giant. Although, she didn't tell him the last part because that part is where the children found the giant dead under a tree in the winter (It's a real book… If you want the site to read it, just PM me). So, she made an alternate ending. He was soon asleep, in which she fell asleep afterward. Making up endings don't seem hard at first, but when you're put in the spotlight of having to actually do it yourself, there's a lot of pressure being put on you.


	28. The final chapter

***-Time skip: 1 year later-* **

Gochi was crawling across the ground to get to Goku.

"Come here, princess!"

She tried to stand using his arms. So, he went with it; thinking she was just standing as she did in her crib. But it was different this time. She was walking. He hurriedly held her hands.

"Chi, Gohan! Come here!"

He knew that by calling Gohan, the other kids would follow suit as they'd just done.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

Chichi smiled and ran.

"She's taking her first steps!"

Chichi had the camera out and was recording.

"Come on, princess, little more."

He let go of one hand and she stumbled.

"Careful, don't trip."

Then he let go of her other hand, and she took her first steps by herself. He kept his arms by her waist, so when she fell, he caught her.

"Good job! You did it!"

"Yay! I did it!"

"Yeah!"

Chichi turned the camera off and kissed her cheek.

"Finally, your first steps!"

"Daddy?"

"Huh?"

"I hungry."

"You're hungry?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Fruit!"

"Let's go ask Mommy, okay?"

"K, Daddy."

"Chi, for lunch, do you think fruits would go along?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She said yes, princess!"

"Yay!"

"Anyone wanna come?"

Caden grabbed his other hand. Chiyu fell asleep on the couch not too long ago, Gohan and Goshen went to study, and Goten was laying with Chiyu; not asleep, but not awake. Merely cat napping for now.

"Alright. Tell Mommy we'll be back soon."

"We'll be back soon, Mommy,"

"Uh be soon."

She laughed.

"Alright, have fun!"

She yelled as they grabbed a few baskets.

_'__I'll have to take the boys fishing and hunting, tonight. Chiyu will end up coming since she's not girly. But, that's her best quality!' _

"Daddy?"

"What's up, bean?"

"That tree looks good, right?"

"Yeah, that one does look good. Go try that one, and we'll check the one right beside it, k?"

"K!"

They walked/ran to the trees, and Caden quickly and skillfully climbed the tree. She picked 4 and then yelled to the other tree Gochi sat in.

"Daddy, this one's good! I need a basket!"

He handed her one.

"Thank you!"

"Welcome, bean. Is that one good, princess?"

"Uh-huh. I tink."

He checked the fruit. How did these girls have such great taste in fruit, we'll never know.

"Yep!"

He held a basket by her and held around her waist. **(A.N. Just so you know, they're small trees, and we all know Goku's tall, so he's on the ground for both trees, but Caden's is a bit taller XD) **After they filled their baskets, they began the walk home. But both Caden and Goku felt familiar Ki's at the house.

"You feel that, Ca?"

"Yeah, Trunks, Krillin, and the others are at the house!"

"Let's hurry home."

"Daddy, can you use the thing?"

She held two fingers to her forehead.

"Sure, just hold on to Gochi's other hand, okay?"

"K!"

Caden ran to her father's right side and held her little sister's hand.

"Okay… 1, 2-"

"-3!"

They were in the house with all the people he had startled by saying 3.

"Kakkarot, where were you! We have a sparring match to get to!"

"Sorry, Vegeta, no-can-do."

"Why not?"

"Because I already know the drill when Trunks is over. Gohan and Goshen are studying, Chiyu's either training or sleeping, Chichi's busy, and Goten and Trunks exclude Caden and Gochi from any activities. With that, The youngest two start to fight, and then I have to break it up and play dress up of dolls with them. That help?"

Bulma spoke.

"Wow, you pay more attention than I thought you would!"

"Thanks?"

They all laughed. Bulma walked over to Gochi.

"Look at you! I haven't seen you since you were first born! You've gotten so big!"

She turned her head and lifted her arms to Goku.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Princess, huh? Is that her nickname or real name?"

"Nickname, but I call her princess **way** more than I've called her Gochi. You see, I save real names for when I'm either serious or getting them in trouble. Or both. Then they **_know_** when I mean business."

"Well, it's not like they can't tell from your voice. You have a deep voice when you're serious."

Krillin jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, but **you've** never heard him get them in trouble, have you?"

"What do mean?"

"Well, you've got a point. I have a tone where it's serious training, but they know it's about then when I yell their full names; middle name and all."

Bulma winced.

"Ooh, middle name… Yikes! That's how you know you're in big trouble."

"Yeah. So, what've you guys been up to? Been about a year or two, huh?"

Krillin jumped back into the conversation.

"Well, been up to nothing really. Bulma?"

"Same. But, I do have a question, Goku."

"What's that?"

"How'd you punish Trunks to make him behave?"

"Yeah, Kakkarot, how'd you make my son behave? I can beat him into the ground and he'll do it again tomorrow!"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, Kakkarot, we wouldn't ask unless we were sure!"

"Studying."

Vegeta gave an evil smirk.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but good thinking."

They laughed and Chiyu came downstairs and hid her body behind Goku. Let's just say, she didn't have the best of experiences around Roshi, and at that moment, Roshi didn't have the best experiences with Gohan, Goshen, Chichi and especially Goku.

"Hey, Chiyu! You've gotten taller!"

Caden and Goten ran down the stairs and to Bulma.

"Hi, Aunt Bulma!"

"Hey there!" She saw Caden's hair, which was darker than before.

_'__I could've sworn she had platinum blonde hair!' _

"Hey, Caden, why's your hair so dark? I thought it was blonde, not light brown?"

"I don't know… Daddy said maybe it's because when we trimmed it, it started to get darker like Chiyu's did."

"I didn't even think about that. She had dark brown almost black hair when she was little, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know why though."

"Well, the blonde makes sense."

They all laughed again; Goku being more embarrassed than humored.

"Dad? Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead, you know you can."

"Upstairs."

"Oh, okay. Chi?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Will you play hostess for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and took Gochi into her arms. Goku took Chiyu under his arm and held her to his side as they walked; shielding her body. They went into the room she shared with Gochi and turned the light on as the door closed behind them.

"What's on your mind, Babygirl?"

"I was wondering about something me and Goshen talked about earlier."

"Wait, when did you guys talk? You guys were in different rooms after you woke up."

"We have a mental link. We could be on opposite sides of Earth and still communicate."

"How long have you guys been able to do that?"

"For as long as I can remember, and probably longer."

"Oh, alright, then. What were you guys talking about?"

"He knew I was nervous about all of them coming over, so he recommended something to me. He told me to ask Bulma about a training sweatshirt. Ya know, with gi material! Do you think it'd be a good idea?"

"Sounds like a good one!"

"Also, since I need someone to teach me, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd be my mentor?"

He hugged her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She hugged him back.

"So, what do I do about the situation right now?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room and back in in a few minutes with something behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

She did as she was told.

"Okay, now open them!"

She seen her exact vision sitting right in her hands.

"Wait, what?"

She looked in confusion, surprise, and happiness.

"Well, when you were little, I went to get you a sweatshirt for your birthday since you wore them all the time,"

She laughed nervously; much like her father.

"but they mistook a small 3 for a women's small instead of a children's small, so I figured that I'd wait to give it to you when you were old enough. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!"

They hugged once again, but longer this time.

"Try it on."

"Okay!"

She hurriedly threw it around her shoulders and zipped it.

"Perfect fit?" "Yeah!"

She hugged him again, then grabbed his hand and walked downstairs.

"Oh, look at that, you fit in it now!"

"Yeah, and it covers me."

Krillin noted that she held her father's hand, as if for protection or comfort.

"So, you still hold his hand?"

Chiyu, bless her heart, had no idea what he meant.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nevermind."

She ran up to her Mom and took Gochi from her.

"I've got her, Mom!"

"Good, because your Grandpa needs a picture of all his grandchildren. Go up against the wall and get ready, alright?"

Everyone was in the room when they'd come downstairs.

"Will someone take it, please?"

Bulma volunteered and held up the camera.

"Say, 'cheese!'"

They all smiled. And with that, is the end of our story. We've seen good, bad, and worse times with the Son family and now it's time to say goodbye. **(A.N. I'm open to Dragon Ball & Naruto story suggestions)** But, we'll see them again soon.


End file.
